Ichi Yume
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: Então, teremos mesmo que ir' 'Você vão se sair bem, não se preocupem' Capítulo 7 FINALMENTEE! \o/
1. O Sonho

**Ichi Yume**

_Todos tem um rumo e destino nessa vida..._

_Mas o que é o verdadeiro destino?_

**Capitulo 1** – **Parte 1**: _O sonho..._

--Uma suave voz feminina--

_Um garoto, um menino, um herói..._

_Só você pode mudar o futuro, só você tem esse poder, só você pode salvar o mundo!_

_7 grandes portais te levarão a 7 grandes mundos. Esses portais só podem ser encontrados por um herói... Você!_

_Sua missão é conseguir controlar os 4 elementos..._

_1° elemento: Ar_

_2° elemento: Fogo_

_3° elemento: Água_

_4° elemento: Terra_

_Todos esses elementos têm como principal função... Salvar vidas!_

_Para consegui-los, é necessário que mostre sua for..._

**Parte 2**: _O mundo real..._

- EI!! Naruto! Vamos acorde!!

- Sa... Sa... Sakura-chan?!

- Vem logo!! – Disse Sakura com muita raiva

- É... Que... Eu tive um sonho... Um sonho muito estranho.

- Está bem Naruto... Vamos logo, Sasuke já saiu e se demorarmos mais vamos nos atrasar!

- Está bem! Calma!

Saíram rapidamente da casa de Naruto. Sakura estava com muita pressa, afinal, Kakashi havia dito a eles que teriam uma missão muito importante hoje. Que missão seria?

Enquanto Sakura andava rapidamente, Naruto pensava naquele sonho... Achou bem estranho, estava confuso e sem saber que decisão tomar quanto aquilo. "Será que foi um sonho qualquer... Ou... Será que tem algum significado?",pensava Naruto, que de tão distraído com seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que Sakura estava muito mais à frente.

Ao chegar próximo ao seu destino (o portão da vila), Naruto, sem querer esbarrou em um menino. "Será que ainda estou sonhando?",pensou Naruto ao ver o menino.

Não era à toa que havia se assustado, o menino tinha um grande seta azul na cabeça e marcas, também azuis, nas mãos... Sem contar que usava uma roupa laranja muito estranha e levava um grande bastão de madeira, maior que o próprio menino.

**Parte 3**: _O encontro..._

- Ai!... Olha por onde anda! – Disse Naruto com raiva, mas também um tanto assustado.

- Me desculpe... Estava um pouco distraído... Tive um sonho muito estranho... – Disse o menino.

- Um sonho?... É... Eu também tive um muito estranho... Com uma "voz" que me falava sobre 7 mundos e tudo mais...

- Sério?... O meu foi exatamente assim... – Disse assustado o menino, mas sempre com um grande sorriso.

- É?!... Bem, isso é bom, pelo menos sei que não estou delirando. – Disse Naruto bastante risonho

- Hehe... É eu digo o mesmo... Aliás, qual o seu nome?

- Uzumaki... Uzumaki Naruto... E o seu?

- Aang.

Naruto não podia parar de pensar em seu sonho... E esse garoto... Tão de repente... Com o mesmo sonho?... E além do mais, nunca havia visto o menino por Konoha... De onde ele era?

- E então... De onde você vem? – Disse Naruto, certo de que ele não era de lá... Pelo menos, não de Konoha...

- Venho de Alagaésia! Estou aqui à procura de meus amigos, Katara e Soka... Você por acaso os viu?

- Bem... Como eles são?

- A Katara é alta usa uma roupa azul e tem cabelos castanhos compridos, com tranças... Já o Soka é irmão dela, usa roupas azuis parecidas, e o cabelo dele é preso, e também castanho.

- Bem... Não vi ninguém parecido. Mas eu nunca tive boa memória! Hehe! – Disse Naruto com aquele grande sorriso de sempre.

- Tudo bem. Mas vou continuar à procura deles... O problema é... Eu estou perdido.

- Hehe! Imagine!... Você quer ajuda?

- Sim, por favor! – Disse Aang alegremente.

- Valeu! Então, Aang... Qual é a dessa seta na sua cabeça?

- Á! Isso? – diz Aang apontando para a seta – Isso é passado de geração a geração lá no meu país... Sou um dominador de ar!

- Um o que?

- Dominadores de ar. No meu país, a maioria das pessoas são dominadores ou guerreiros, estávamos em uma guerra com o país do fogo há 100 anos atrás.

- O.O... Vo... Você... Tem... 100 ANOS?? – Disse Naruto incrédulo.

- Hehe! Bem... Na verdade 112... Mas isso é uma longa história!

- Aliás... O que você falou sobre dominar o ar e país do fogo... Fez-me lembrar meu sonho... Por acaso... No seu sonho, essa tal "voz" falava algo sobre um herói que tinha que dominar os 4 elementos, que são: Água, Fogo, Terra e Ar? – Disse Naruto lembrando-se de seu sonho...

- Sim... Nossa! Coincidência, não?

- É... Que sonho mais doido. E.. Será que eu sou mesmo esse tal "herói"? – Disse Naruto.

- Bem... O meu falava que EU era o herói.

-...

- E dizia também que eu iria enfrentar alguém parecido comigo e com o mesmo objetivo! – Disse Aang – Hehe.. Estranho, não?

- Bem... Sim mas... O meu não dizia isso... Talvez porque minha amiga me acordou – Disse Naruto lembrando-se do acontecido naquela manhã.

- E... Sua amiga é aquela lá com o cabelo rosa que está olhando para você com uma cara de assassina? – Disse Aang apontando para a Sakura, que estava com a cara mais enfezada do mundo!

- O.O... Minha nossa... É melhor eu ir antes que ela me mate.

- o.O... É melhor se apressar.

- Ok! Tenho que ir... Depois a gente se encontra ta? Pode ser no portão da vila?

- O portão da vila é aquele lá? – Disse Aang apontando para o portão.

- É sim! Mas talvez eu demore um pouco nessa missão... Então nos vemos mais tarde?

- Claro! Valeu Naruto! Até mais!!

Enquanto Naruto corria em direção à sua amiga tão enfurecida, Aang o observava atentamente. "Será que ele é o rival do meu sonho? Não, não pode ser.. Isso é impossível... Ou não?"pensava Aang.

Naruto começava a se perguntar como, por que, onde e quais eram os objetivos desse garoto...

- Pronto! Pronto! Cheguei! – Disse Naruto cansado da corrida até seus amigos.

- BAKA!! EU VOU TE MATAR!! Ficou tanto tempo conversando com aquele moleque esquisito!! Você nem ao menos sabe de onde ele é!! E NOS DEIXOU ESPERANDO AQUI POR UM TEMPÃO!! – Disse Sakura aos berros...

- Está bem!!... Desculpe... U –Disse Naruto.

- ESTÁ BEM?! É SÓ ISSO O QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER?! Presta atenção!! Ele tem uma SETA na cabeça!! ELE DEVE SER DOIDO!! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FICAR CONVERSANDO COM GENTE ASSIM!! – Disse Sakura, mais do que enfurecida.

- Sa... Sakura-chan.. Você está me dando medo... – Disse Naruto assustado.

- Mas afinal, quem era ele? – Disse Sasuke curioso.

- Hum... ¬-¬''... Por que a pergunta, Sasuke? – Disse Naruto estranhando a curiosidade de seu amigo.

- Não, não... Por nada.

- Bem... Agora que o Naruto esta aqui só temos que esperar o Kakashi-sensei. – Disse Sakura, um pouco mais calma.

- NANI!! Ele ainda não chegou!? E você com raiva porque EU me atrasei... E... An?...

Naruto mal conseguiu terminar a frase, por algum motivo, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Sentando-se, ainda um pouco tonto, pôs a mão sobre a cabeça e com a outra, pôs sobre os olhos, esfregando-os.

- Naruto, o que foi? – Disse Sakura preocupada.

- Não sei uma tonteira... Uma... Sensação... Estranha, como... Perigo, algo muito... Forte se aproxima... Uma força... Desumana! – Disse Naruto, que com essas palavras, deixou todos assustados e bastante preocupados.

- Na... Naruto... Como assim? Do que você está falando? – Disse Sakura amedrontada.

**Parte 4**: _Kalecgos_

...

Um barulho atrás de uma árvore tirou a atenção do Uchiha, que entrou na frente de Naruto com uma kunai, com a intenção de protegê-lo.

- Sasuke-kun... O que está fazendo? – Disse Sakura surpresa com a reação de Sasuke.

...

Novamente o barulho detrás da mesma árvore. Dessa vez, todos escutaram.

- Será o Kakashi-sensei querendo nos dar um susto? – Disse Sakura.

- Não sei o Kakashi-sensei não é...

Naruto nem pôde terminar a frase, um enorme monstro apareceu diante deles, com dentes enormes, garras afiadas e olhos vermelhos ameaçadores, os quais os fizeram sentir um calafrio... Aqueles olhos pediam sangue!

Naruto, ao ver aquela criatura, paralisou-se por completo, não conseguia nem ao menos decifrar a imagem diante de seus olhos. O que seria?

O monstro soltou um grave rugido seguido de um golpe com suas enormes garras. Sasuke que estava protegendo Naruto, não se moveu, e levou o golpe, deixando-o seriamente ferido. Sakura arremessava kunais e shurikens, sem cessar, as quais não faziam efeito...

O que fazer?

Sasuke ferido e Naruto completamente paralisado. O monstro era extremamente forte! E ela não tinha jutsus fortes o suficiente para vencê-lo, já não tinha mais kunais e shurikens! E já estava cansada, precisava de ajuda urgente.

- Naruto!! Ajuda-me!! – Grita Sakura

Naruto arregala seus olhos... E finalmente percebe o que estava acontecendo, um enorme dragão negro atacava a Sakura. Tenta levantar-se para ajudá-la, quando...

- Naruto saia daqui!

- Kakashi-sensei! – Gritou Naruto surpreso e aliviado.

- Saia! É inútil atacá-lo. Ele é muito forte. Vai pedir ajuda! – Disse Kakashi já realizando alguns selos com as mãos.

-Mas..

-Vá!

-Hai! – Disse Naruto correndo para pedir ajuda.

- Sakura, é melhor se esconder, você pode se machucar. – Disse Kakashi, reparando que a menina já estava bem cansada e ferida.

- Hai! – Disse Sakura se escondendo atrás de uma árvore.

Ao terminar de realizar os selos com as mãos, Kakashi gritou:

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Ao levar um dos dedos próximo ao seu lábio, assoprou com força e uma enorme bola de fogo apareceu acertando o dragão em cheio.

Kakashi sabia que apenas esse jutsu não iria deter esse enorme dragão... Fez aquilo somente para saber o quão resistente era seu adversário, pois sabia que era real. Não podia ser um genjutsu ou ele teria percebido com o sharingan. Seria então ninjutsu?

Quando menos esperava, o enorme dragão saltou para fora daquela enorme nuvem de fumaça, atacando diretamente a Kakashi.

...

Kakashi havia fechado os olhos para não ver o seu fim... Mas, ainda estava vivo? Como?...

Ao observar o local, percebeu... Só havia pedaços do dragão, cortados... Que depois, simplesmente desapareceram.

- Mas o que? – Disse Kakashi para si mesmo... Sem perceber que ali ao lado dele havia um menino.

-Um... Ei.. Quem é você garoto?– Disse Kakashi dirigindo-se para o menino.

O estranho garoto vestia uma roupa preta, tinha os cabelos negros arrepiados, e com olhos penetrantes, bem vermelhos...

- Não sou um garoto. – Disse com ar de indiferença...

- E... Você por acaso viu o que aconteceu? – Disse Kakashi levantando-se, falava também mais calmo.

- Hun... Fui eu quem o matou... – Disse o menino com o mesmo ar indiferente

- Sério? – Disse Kakashi um pouco surpreso... Como aquele garoto conseguiu deter aquele enorme dragão?

- Qual o seu nome? – Disse o menino.

- Hatake... Hatake Kakashi... E o seu?

- Hun... Hiei. – Disse e com um grande salto sumiu entre as árvores.

- Kakashi-sensei!! – Gritava Naruto de longe. – Trouxe a Tsunade-oba-chan!!

- Hun... Naruto – Disse Kakashi.

- O... O que aconteceu Dattebayo?? – Disse Naruto confuso, aproximando-se do local.

- Bem... É uma longa história... – Disse Kakashi olhando para as árvores.

--#--

_**Hey !!**_

_**Gostaram? Isso seria mais um "Animix".**_

_**Animes diferentes se juntando em uma fanfic só.**_

_**Mas acho que ficou bom.**_

_**Demos muito de nós para fazer essa fanfic.**_

_**Essa pretende ser muito grande! Muita história pela frente.**_

_**Tentem nos acompanhar! **_

_**Arigatou!**_

_**By: Luiza e Luma**_

_**Ps: "Ichi Yume – Um sonho. **_

• _**Ichi – Um **_

• _**Yume – Sonho"**_


	2. Encontros

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 2** – **Parte 1**: Novos encontros.

Já no hospital...

Sakura e Sasuke se recuperavam do ataque... Enquanto Naruto e Tsunade conversavam com Kakashi em um dos quartos do hospital.

- Então Kakashi! O que houve?? – Disse Tsunade... Já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não sei direito... Aquele dragão era real demais... Não era genjutsu nem ninjutsu – Disse Kakashi.

- E afinal como você o derrotou? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Hum... Não fui eu... Foi um garoto... Hiei... – Disse Kakashi, lembrando-se do estranho menino.

- Sakura agora está descansando, mas ela viu o acontecido, certo Kakashi? – Perguntou Tsunade.

- Eu creio que sim. – Disse Kakashi. - Pedi para que ela se escondesse atrás de uma árvore enquanto lutava contra o dragão.

- HAA!! Não estou entendendo nada Dattebayo!! – Disse Naruto completamente confuso. – Se foi esse tal de "Hioi" ou "Riei" seja lá qual for o nome dele... COMO ELE FEZ ISSO??

- Hum... Eu... Não... Sei... – Disse Kakashi.

-O.O... Você não viu Dattebayo?? – Disse Naruto mais confuso do que já estava.

- Bem... Vamos perguntar para Sakura... Ela deve ter visto. – Disse Tsunade.

Enquanto isso no quarto de Sakura.

Ela dormia tranqüilamente. Mas com o barulho da porta se abrindo acordou rapidamente. Sempre tivera o sono leve.

- Quem é? – Disse esfregando os olhos e sentando-se na cama.

- Oi... Desculpa se te acordei... Vim trazer um remédio para as suas feridas. – Disse uma menina. Uma menina que nunca vira antes. Cabelos de cor indescritíveis. Um pouco azul, esverdeado. Um Verde-água. Vestia uma roupa como um kimono azul e branco e tinha olhos vermelhos, mas bem gentis e calmos.

- Ah... Obrigada... Mas... Quem é você? – Disse Sakura. Afinal nunca vira aquela menina por lugar algum.

- Bem.. Meu nome é Yukina. E o seu? – Disse gentilmente a menina enquanto passava um pouco de remédio sobre a ferida no braço esquerdo de Sakura.

- Haruno Sakura.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la Sakura-san. – Disse Yukina com um sorriso.

- Sim, muito prazer... Mas... O que houve? – Disse Sakura um pouco desnorteada.

- Bem... Pelo que Tsunade-sama me disse, vocês foram atacados, mas é só isso que sei... Desculpe.

- Tudo bem... Lembro-me agora de tudo... – Disse Sakura lembrando-se do acontecido. - Você por acaso sabe se Kakashi-sensei ou o Sasuke-kun estão por aqui?

- Sim. Os dois estão aqui. Sasuke está dormindo no quarto ao lado... E Kakashi-sama está com Tsunade-sama e mais um menino em outro quarto.

- Certo. Pode apressar-se, por favor? Preciso conversar com eles.

- Sumimasen – Disse a menina passando o remédio pelas outras feridas.

**Parte 2**: Yukina.

Já no quarto de Kakashi...

- Então você na verdade fechou os olhos Kakashi-sensei? – Disse Naruto, Sem acreditar que até mesmo Kakashi tivera medo daquele dragão. Ele que sempre fora tão poderoso, na verdade ficara com medo. E o dragão? Derrotado por um simples garoto..

- É... – Disse Kakashi.

- Bem, só precisamos agora saber quem é esse garoto e quem invocou o dragão. – Disse Tsunade.

- Mas e se...

Naruto não pode continuar. Sakura havia escancarado à porta e correu em direção à Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei!! – Gritava Sakura.

- Acalme-se Sakura! – Disse Tsunade.

- Eu preciso contar! Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu na floresta! O dragão, o menino, tudo! – Disse Sakura mais do que agitada.

- Então conte Sakura-chan! – Disse Naruto curioso.

- Depois de utilizar seu jutsu, o dragão saltou em sua direção, e... Eu realmente pensei que seria seu fim Kakashi-sensei. Se aquele menino não tivesse chegado na hora certa, eu temo pelo que poderia ter acontecido. – Disse Sakura, bem agitada. – Ele surgiu do nada! Em uma velocidade incrível. E retalhou o dragão em mil pedaços com uma katana que estava em suas mãos.

- Esse menino... É bem mais poderoso do que pensei. – Disse Kakashi lembrando-se de Hiei.

- Eu também ouvi a conversa de vocês dois. O nome dele é Hiei certo? – Disse Sakura.

- Hiei-san?!

...

Todos pararam por um momento e perceberam a menina que estivera ali o tempo todo. Viera junto com a Sakura, que, por não saber onde era o quarto em que se encontrara Kakashi e os outros, pediu ajuda para sua nova amiga Yukina, que a levara até lá. Mas por Sakura entrar tão escandalosamente, ninguém percebera a bela menina ali atrás.

- Su... Sumimasen. – Disse a menina, bem nervosa pelo modo que todos a olhavam.

- Tudo bem. Acabei esquecendo de apresentá-la. Naruto, Kakashi, Essa é Yukina. . – Disse Tsunade, fazendo as apresentações. - Ela veio aqui hoje de manhã pedindo ajuda, pois estava perdida. Eu percebi que ela não era daqui, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, entrara um ninja que acabara de voltar de uma missão. Ele estava realmente ferido e Yukina pôs-se a ajudá-lo. Na verdade... Ela apresentara um enorme poder de cura e resolvi traze-la ao hospital para ajudar-me com alguns pacientes. – E virando para a menina, continuou. – Yukina, Esses são Kakashi, Naruto e parece que você já conheceu a Sakura, certo?

A menina não disse nada. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hun... Então... Yukina-san, você conhece esse tal de Hiei? – Disse Kakashi impressionado.

- Si... Sim... Ele é um... Amigo. – Disse Yukina um pouco nervosa.

- Certo! Então você pode nos dizer de onde ele veio ou... Quem ele é? – Perguntava Naruto.

- Bem... Eu não sei... Desculpe-me. Mas... Ele deve ter vindo de Makai, ele é um grande guerreiro. – Disse a menina.

- Makai? Onde é isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ah... Que coisa... A vila de Konoha já está virando uma bagunça... Primeiro aquele menino de hoje de manha.. Depois esse tal de "Riei" e agora essa... Essa... Menina... – Disse Naruto, parecendo lembrar-se de algo deveras importante.

- O que foi Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura.

- AHHH!! Eu me esqueci completamente!! Eu marquei de me encontrar com meu novo amigo hoje depois da missão!! – Disse Naruto, lembrando-se de Aang. – Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir!!

Naruto saiu do quarto correndo o mais rápido que podia em direção ao portão da vila, onde marcara de se encontrar com seu novo amigo.

- O que há com ele? – Perguntou Tsunade à Kakashi.

- Eu não sei.. Sakura... Sabe de algo? – Perguntou Kakashi à garota de cabelos rosa.

- Bem... Ele tava falando daquele moleque esquisito com aquela seta na cabeça de hoje cedo... – e contou a história sobre esse tal "moleque com a seta na cabeça".

**Parte 3**: O reencontro...

Próximo ao portão da vila, Aang ainda esperava pelo seu novo amigo.

- Onde será que ele está?... Será que não vem? – Dizia Aang para si mesmo, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro perto do portão. Quando avistara de longe alguém vindo. Uma pequena sombra de alguém, causada pela luz do sol da tarde, afinal, já se passara 4 horas desde que seu amigo saiu para essa "missão"... Seria a silhueta de Naruto?

- AANG!! – Aang olhara para trás e vira seu amigo Naruto correndo em sua direção... "Ele finalmente veio..." Pensou Aang... Mas... Uma coisa não estava certa. Se Naruto viera detrás dele, ou seja, de dentro da vila. De quem era aquela sombra?

Aang, antes de cumprimentar seu amigo, olhou para a floresta, e percebeu... A sombra havia desaparecido. Seria apenas ilusão?

- Aang, o que há? – Perguntara Naruto, ao lado de Aang e observando também a floresta, em busca do que o amigo dele tanto olhara...

- Ah... Não nada... – Disse Aang virando-se para Naruto. - Mas.. Você demorou nessa missão.

- Hehe... Na verdade eu nem fui à missão. Eu e meus amigos fomos atacados... Mas isso é uma longa história...

-É, mas...– Aang ia pedir que Naruto contasse como foram atacados, mas seu estômago acabara de roncar, aliás.. Não havia comido nada desde manhã... – Bem. Você conhece algum lugar onde podemos comer um pouco? Estou com muita fome. E lá você poderia me contar como foram atacados. – Pediu gentilmente Aang.

- Está bem.. – Disse Naruto, o qual o estômago também roncara. – Vamos ao Ichiraku ramen!!

- O que é isso?

- É o melhor restaurante daqui. Vamos! Lá podemos conversar melhor. – E dizendo isso, partira em direção ao Ramen.

Aang simplesmente o acompanhou, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada adentro da floresta. Não parava de pensar naquela sombra.

...

Já no Ichiraku, Aang e Naruto saboreavam um delicioso ramen de porco. Aang contava sobre seu mundo, seus amigos e sobre sua missão como Avatar. Naruto não entedia nada, parece que quanto mais o amigo falava, mas confuso ele ficava, e resolveu contar um pouco sobre a vida dele, seus amigos, suas missões e também sobre o tal dragão que os atacou.

- Ele era imenso!! – Dizia Naruto, como sempre, exagerando nas descrições. – Tinha uns 4 metros! Com garras afiadíssimas e dentes pavorosos!! E aqueles terríveis olhos vermelhos! Chamando por sangue!!

- Nossa... E como derrotaram esse dragão? – Perguntara Aang, um pouco assustado mais muito curioso.

- Bem... Nesse caso... – Dizia Naruto, que na verdade não queria contar que ele havia ido em busca de ajuda e o dragão derrotado por um garoto que ele nem sequer vira... – Não fui eu quem o derrotou. Nem o Kakashi-sensei. Foi um garoto.. "Riei".. Ou algo assim.

- Nossa.. E esse garoto é daqui?

- Acho que não... Eu não sei direito dessa história, mas uma menina no hospital falou que conhecia esse garoto. Veio de um lugar com um nome estranho... Maki... Não... Maka... AH! Makai! É esse o nome! – Disse Naruto lembrando-se do que a garota lhes dissera...

- Onde é isso?

- Sei lá! Mas tomara que seja um restaurante... Que tenha ramen é claro!! – Brincou Naruto. - Ojii-san!! Eu quero mais ramen!!

- HAI! É pra já Naruto.

- Haha!! – Aang riu-se, mas logo se pôs sério e falou – Seria... Um outro mundo?

- Como assim... Um outro mundo?...

- Do mesmo jeito que eu venho de Alagaésia! Essa tal "vila de Konoha" é um "outro mundo" para mim. E para você que nunca viu Alagaésia... Também é um "outro mundo"... Será que?

Os dois amigos pararam por um momento e se entreolharam. Lembram-se os dois de seus sonhos. Como falava de outros 7 mundos... Seriam Makai tanto quanto Alagaésia esses tais "outros mundos"? Então... Os 7 heróis seriam...

Enquanto isso no hospital, Yukina contava um pouco sobre Hiei, e seus amigos, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama. Também mencionava as lutas dos torneios e um pouco sobre o mundo espiritual e Ningenkai.

- Mas... Então, como Hiei veio parar aqui? – Perguntava Sakura.

- Eu não sei. Desculpe-me – Disse Yukina.

- E você? Como veio parar aqui? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Bem... Pelo que eu me lembre, eu estava dormindo debaixo de uma árvore em Ningenkai, não sei como nem o porquê, mas quando acordei já estava em um lugar completamente diferente. – Yukina dizia como sempre tão docemente.

- Então.. Pelo que você falou, Hiei consegue invocar dragões, certo? – Falava Tsunade, com um olhar distante, mas acusador.

- Hai. – Respondeu Yukina.

- Tsunade-sama, você não está pensando que... – Sakura não conseguira terminar, fora bruscamente interrompida por Tsunade, defendendo-se.

- Não tenho certeza de nada. Mas vocês têm que admitir, isso é bem estranho, não? – Defendeu-se Tsunade.

Yukina advertiu - Eu sei que, por mais que Hiei-san seja tão frio, ele não faria isso. Ele não teve motivos. – Disse Yukina defendendo-o. – Me desculpe por ser tão atrevida, mas ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

De repente, a porta se abre e aparece um Sasuke um tanto estranho. Chegavam a ser assustador aqueles olhos que antes, tão calmos e sérios, agora, tão assustados.

- O que houve Sasuke-kun? – Sakura fora a primeira a perguntar.

- U... Um... Sonho... – Disse Sasuke com a expressão de medo. – Um sonho... MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO ESTRANHO!!

Pela primeira vez na vida, Sasuke tivera aquela expressão que arrancava um calafrio de todos... Desde quando Sasuke deixava mostrar seus sentimentos? E, além disso, o que foi esse tal sonho para deixá-lo assim?


	3. O nada

Ichi Yume

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 3** – **Parte 1**: O sonho de Sasuke...

- O... Que aconteceu? – Arriscou Sakura, bastante assustada diante da assustada expressão de seu amigo.

- Uma menina.. No meu quarto, conversando com um.. Um... Nada... – Sasuke dissera a última palavra tão baixo que nenhuma das pessoas ali presente escutara.

- Um o que? – Perguntou Sakura.

- UM NADA! – Gritou Sasuke muito assustado... Estava enlouquecendo?

- Co.. Como assim? – Perguntou Kakashi com muito medo de seu aluno.

- Exatamente o que vocês ouviram! Ela estava em meu quarto falando com exatamente NADA! – respondeu Sasuke, olhando fixamente para o chão com sua mente perturbada, e começou a lembrar-se desse "sonho".

FLASH BACK

Sasuke dormia em seu quarto. Mas um tanto incomodado, estava ouvindo alguma coisa...

Abrira os olhos pesadamente para conferir suas suspeitas de que alguém estivesse ali. Poderiam ser os médicos... Mas de que importara. Curioso, olhara ainda deitado em sua cama para a janela e passara o olhar por todo o quarto. Tudo estava em seu perfeito estado, o vaso de flores, a cabeceira, a menina gritando com o "nada", a janela fechada, e os bisturis e outras coisas dos médicos... Espera um pouco! "A menina gritando com o nada?" Isso não estava aí! Mas quem... Ou o que era essa garota?

- AHH!! Isto não me envolve!! Só me envolve é ter a sabedoria de COMO SURGIRMOS AQUI!? – Gritava a menina.

Ela era estranha... Cabelos negros, bem lisos, mas curtos, olhos azuis e uma roupa típica de colegial e falava desse jeito tão incomum.

– COMO ASSIM TU NÃO SABES?? – Gritava ela mais ainda... Como se o "nada" estivesse respondendo à pergunta que ela fizera. – GRRRR... Está bem! Vamos sair daqui!! IMEDIATAMENTE!

E começou a andar em direção à porta, mas parou de repente. Como se algo a segurasse... Afinal seu braço parara um pouco atrás de seu corpo, como se estivesse sendo puxada... Virara novamente em direção àquilo com que ela conversara e parou quieta por alguns segundos.. Como escutando o que o "nada" falava.. Mas parece que quanto mais escutava, mais enfurecida ela ficava.

- AHHH!! PRONTAMENTE CHEGA!! NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR UMA PALAVRA VINDA DESSE SEU ENTRETOM JOCOSO!! A culpa NÃO foi minha!! Tu que deverias ter aniquilado o _Grand Fisher_ antes que EU chegasse e "ESTRAGASSE" TUDO!! – Gritava ela, talvez, mais enfurecida que a Sakura... Mas isso não importava... Afinal, ela havia dito o nome de alguém... _Grand Fisher_... Mas que diabos era isso? – VAMOS IMEDIATAMENTE!! – E saiu do quarto puxando esse "nada" como que pela orelha...

Sasuke depois de tanta loucura praticamente desmaiou.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Todos estavam incrédulos... Mas que sonho doido fora esse?

- Viu? Eu disse que o sonho era de doido... Nem sei como eu consegui ter um sonho desses... E o pior, parecia tão real. – Dizia Sasuke, um pouco mais calmo, com a expressão diferente dos outros.. Até a menina ali sentada não conseguia acreditar. – E a propósito, quem é você? – Dirigiu-se para Yukina.

- Ah... O que? – Disse Yukina, meio que saindo do "transe" – Desculpa... Me... Meu nome é Yukina.

- Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer Yukina. – Dizia Sasuke bem gentil. Coisa que percebeu Sakura se sentindo um pouco enciumada.

- Ela apareceu hoje no meu quarto e me trouxe aqui.. É que na verdade ela conhecia o menino que derrotou o dragão – Disse Sakura rapidamente, tirando a atenção do, por ela, tão amado Uchiha e certificando-se de que era a única que poderia receber essa atenção.

- Entendo... Mas... Que menino? – Disse Sasuke, afinal não sabia nada sobre esse menino.

- Bem... Podemos explicar depois. – Disse Kakashi também saindo do transe. – Primeiro deveríamos procurar o Naruto.

- Por quê? Ele não está no hospital? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Não... Ele foi atrás daquele menino de hoje de manhã... Lembra-se? "Aquele com a seta na cabeça". – Disse Sakura.

- Ah! Sei mas... Por que ele foi atrás dele? – Perguntou Sasuke, cada vez mais curioso.

- Bem, parece que eles tinham combinado de se encontrar, mas por causa do dragão ele acabou se atrasando. – Explicou Sakura.

- Bem, vamos logo atrás dele. – Disse Kakashi se levantando. – Tsunade-sama, deixe-me levar Yukina conosco para encontrar Naruto e ajudar a explicar tudo. – Disse virando-se para Tsunade. - E por ela saber algo sobre esse tal Hiei, é melhor que ela fique conosco, sobre observação.

- Mas, Kakashi-sensei, ela é uma boa pessoa, não tem o porquê ficar desconfiando dela, e sobre o Hiei, bem... Ele nos salvou certo? – Disse Sakura defendendo a nova amiga.

- Está tudo bem Sakura-san, eu não me importo. Eu só não quero atrapalhar. – Disse Yukina, bondosa como sempre.

- Bem... Se for o que você diz, Yukina-san. Então tá... Vamos atrás do Naruto! – Disse Sakura empolgada.

- Mas espera um pouco... – Interrompeu Sasuke. – Não sabemos onde o Naruto está... E... Quem é esse tal de Hiei afinal?

- Explicamos no caminho. – Disse Kakashi, saindo do quarto acompanhado de Sakura, Yukina e Sasuke.

- Que confusão... A vila de Konoha está mesmo uma bagunça... – Resmungou Tsunade – Hum... Eu... Preciso de saquê – Dito isso, lambeu os beiços e saiu do quarto.

**Parte 2**: A vinda de Aang.

Já estava anoitecendo. Mas Aang e Naruto continuavam a comer um delicioso ramen, ainda conversando bastante.

-Ah! Aang! Agora que eu me lembrei. – Disse Naruto, quebrando o silêncio - Como você chegou aqui?

- Eu estava em uma luta contra Zuko. – Aang já contara para Naruto sobre Zuko - Meus amigos, Katara e Soka também estavam comigo... Mas houve uma explosão, e eu só me lembro de uma forte luz branca. E hoje de manhã, acordei aqui em konoha...

- Que estranho... E você tem certeza que seus amigos vieram para cá também?

- Para falar a verdade... Não. – Disse Aang.

- Ah... Mas se você não tem certeza, por que você continua a procurá-los? E se você não os encontrar?

- Bem... Eu vou tentar, mas mesmo que eu não os ache, o que eu poderei fazer? Eu nem sei direito como vim parar aqui... Como saberei como voltar? – Disse Aang.

- É... Isso já é um problema... Hum... Pense comigo, se você veio parar aqui em Konoha, que para você é um outro mundo. Como saber se seus amigos não estão também em outros mundos? – Naruto, pela primeira vez, perguntara algo decente, inteligente e que realmente fizera sentido.

- Hum... Não havia pensado nisso... Pode ser que sim... Hah! Não agüento mais ramen... Como você consegue comer 10 pratos se eu ainda estou no 4°? – Perguntou Aang... Como querendo mudar de assunto. E isso não passara despercebido de Naruto.

- Você sabe de algo Aang? – Perguntou Naruto em um tom preocupado.

- Bem... Eu não quero falar sobre isso... – Dito isso, Aang levantou-se e saiu sem nem ao menos dizer adeus ao seu amigo.

- Espera Aang!! Você esqueceu de pagar sua parte!! – Gritava Naruto.. E Aang ao escutar isso, correu o mais rápido que podia. – AANG!! – Gritara novamente Naruto.

Vemos agora o sério dono do Ichiraku, muito enfurecido e Naruto com uma gotinha... O.oU

**Parte 3**: Kuchiki Rukia.

Kakashi, Sakura, Yukina e Sasuke partiam em busca de Naruto... Mas onde ele poderia estar?... Ah! Claro... No Ichiraku, comendo ramen.

- Então, vamos logo até lá. Temos praticamente certeza absoluta de que ele está comendo ramen. – Disse Sakura.

Kakashi apenas assentiu com a cabeça e todos foram até o Ichiraku, quando...

Sasuke parara incrédulo em frente a um restaurante. Olhando para dentro observando uma garota... Uma garota familiar...

- Eu... Eu não acredito... – Disse Sasuke para si mesmo.

- O que foi Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura, que já estava mais a frente com os outros, mas parara ao perceber que Sasuke olhava estranhamente para aquele restaurante. – Tá tudo bem?

- O.O... E... Essa... Essa menina... – Disse Sasuke mais do que assustado.

Sakura se acercara e olhara para dentro do restaurante e não vira nada demais.. Nenhuma menina conhecida. Pelo menos por ela...

- Que menina, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntara Sakura, já um pouco enciumada.

- A... Aquela... Da... Es... Esquerda... – Disse Sasuke ainda muito assustado.

- Ah! Aquela de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros? – Perguntou Sakura

- Não! Essa é a da direita!... To falando daquela ali de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. – Disse Sasuke, já mais calmo.

- Engraçado... Essa parece com a garota que você descrevera em seu sonho. – Disse Yukina.

- Mas... Esse é o problema... Essa** É** a garota do meu sonho... – Disse Sasuke, que deixara Kakashi mais assustado, Sakura mais enciumada e Yukina mais confusa. – Eu vou lá falar com ela! – Sasuke já ia entrar quando Sakura segurou seu braço.

- Não! Quero dizer... Sasuke-kun você tem certeza? Se essa garota é a mesma de seu sonho... Sei lá! Ela pode ser doida não acha? Afinal, como você mesmo dissera, ela estava conversando com o "nada". – Disse Sakura, um pouco desesperada, mas com razão.

- É, mas... Se eu não falar com ela, não saberei se meu sonho é mesmo real. – Disse Sasuke, que soltando o braço de Sakura, correu para dentro do restaurante, seguido por Kakashi, Yukina e é claro, pela Sakura.

- Oi! – Disse Sasuke desesperado para a garota.

- An... Oi? – Respondeu a garota um tanto confusa.

- Desculpe interromper seu jantar, mas meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. E o seu? – Disse Sasuke desesperado.

- An... Kuchiki Rukia. – Respondeu a menina – Mas... Por quê?

- Você entrou no meu quarto ontem... Ou hoje.. Mas... – Sasuke já não tinha mais palavras.. Afinal o que estava fazendo? Chegando assim de repente para uma menina que ele vira em um sonho e perguntando para ela mil coisas... Não era de seu feitio fazer algo do gênero... Estava ficando louco?

- Sasuke-kun! Que pressa! – Disse Sakura se acercando à Sasuke e agora olhando para a garota. – Desculpe-me meu amigo. – E começou a puxar Sasuke pelo braço, para fora do restaurante.

- Não! Espere! Eu sei que a vi! No sonho... No meu quarto... Falando com o "nada" – Gritava Sasuke, agora, parecendo realmente louco, pois Kakashi e Sakura o arrastavam para fora do local e ele gritava e esperneava. – Ela falou do... Do... _GRAND FISHER!_ – Lembrou-se Sasuke finalmente do nome.

- _G... Grand Fisher_?

Yukina ouvira algo, e virou-se para, pela primeira vez, encarar a menina. E percebeu o que os outros não haviam percebido. Ao lado da garota estava sentando um menino! Com uma roupa negra e cabelos... Laranjas? Será que agora Yukina estava enlouquecendo?

Mas sua expressão não passou despercebida.

- O que foi Yukina? – Perguntou Sakura.

A menina não respondera. Apenas continuava a observar medonhamente o menino estranho que estava ali. E esse percebera.

- _Ah!! Você pode me ver?! Por favor, não diga a ninguém!! Por favor! Por favor!?_ – Suplicou o menino.

Yukina assentiu com a cabeça e Rukia olhava agora com muita raiva ao menino. Enquanto Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi estavam mais confusos do que nunca.

- Mas este tal de _Grand Fisher_. Como sabes dele? – O silêncio fora quebrado pela menina de cabelos pretos.

- Você falou dele! No meu quarto, hoje no hospital! – Gritava Sasuke, já se soltando do agarre de seu sensei e de sua (Mais enciumada ainda) amiga. – Você estava lá! Eu sei. EU VI!! – Sasuke agora passara dos limites de um doido. Estava completamente maluco, pirado, lelé-da-cuca, biruta, desvairado (e os outros sinônimos que têm nesse dicionário do computador).

- Perfeitamente... Fique plácido... – A menina estava completamente assustada. Falava até baixinho...

- Sasuke-kun, já chega! – Sakura agora já estava completamente enciumada.

Todos do restaurante estavam olhando para eles. Até mesmo o dono do local. Que, por causa da barulhada, teve que expulsá-los dali. Todos eles, inclusive Rukia.

- Ah! Presentemente fui banida! Que bárbaro!! Não tens o conhecimento do quanto eu estou venturosa! MUITO... OBRIGADA... POR... NADA!! – Gritava a menina muito enfurecida.

- Viu! Eu sabia! Essa atitude raivosa que até me fez lembrar a Sakura... E essa sua maneira esquisita de falar. Você estava lá! – Sasuke ainda insistia.

- Perfeitamente! - Disse Rukia já se acalmando – Tu estavas a repousar em um aposento daquele hospital? – Apontou para o hospital que não se encontrava muito longe dali.

- É sim. – Afirmou Sasuke.

- E... Talvez estejas judicioso... Talvez eu estivesse mesmo lá. Mas como me vistes se estavas a repousar? – Perguntou Rukia.

- _An... Rukia, eu devia ter te contado que ele havia acordado, mas pensei que você tivesse o visto.. E quer, por favor, parar de falar assim? Tá me irritando!_ – Disse a voz, que somente Rukia e Yukina escutavam.

- GRRR!! E POR QUE NÃO ME CONTASTES ANTERIORMENTE?! – Gritou Rukia para o garoto.

- Viu? Ela está fazendo de novo! Ela fala com o nada. – Gritou Sasuke.

- Tá bem Sasuke-kun! Vamos embora. Você já falou com a "garota que fala com o nada" (Já deu para perceber que a Sakura inventa apelidos para todo mundo... ¬¬''''''') agora vamos atrás do Naruto!! – Gritou Sakura.

- Não. Já está muito tarde. Despeçam-se uns dos outros e vão para suas casas. – Disse Kakashi.

- Mas... E o Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Encontramos com ele amanhã. – Ao dizer isso, Kakashi desapareceu rapidamente deixando uma nuvem de fumaça.

- Tudo bem... Então eu vou indo Sasu... Sasuke-kun? – Sakura virou-se para onde estava Sasuke, mas ele já não estava lá. Já havia partido. – Droga.. Ele já foi... Então, onde você vai ficar Yuki... Yukina-san? T.T – Yukina já não estava mais lá, e a tal de Rukia também. Todos já tinham ido embora. –... Droga... – Sakura então se dirigiu sozinha para sua casa.


	4. Verdades

Ichi Yume

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 4** – **Parte 1**: A volta de Kalecgos.

Naruto não havia ido para casa. Ficou a perambular por toda Konoha. Foi em busca de seu novo amigo, muito preocupado. Afinal, ele o dissera que não tinha onde dormir. Já eram meia noite, e Naruto ainda o procurava.

- Onde será que ele está? – Perguntou Naruto para si mesmo.

- Está procurando alguém? – Naruto ouvira uma voz... Mas não era de ninguém conhecido.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou Naruto assustado.

A voz não respondera. E estava muito escuro para enxergar alguma coisa. Naruto ficou ainda mais assustado.

- Está procurando seu amigo não? – Ressoava novamente a voz.

- Si... Sim – Disse Naruto extremamente assustado.

- Hum... – A voz se calou por alguns segundos, como pensando. – Ele está perto da floresta, mas é melhor se apressar.

- Ah! Sério? Então está bem, obrigado! – Disse Naruto que já ia correr em direção à floresta quando a voz o chamou.

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, certo?

- Sim.. Por quê? E como sabe meu nome? – Disse Naruto, voltando-se para o lugar onde a voz ecoava mais alto.

- Não precisa se preocupar, todas as suas respostas serão respondidas no final... Até lá, fique junto a seus amigos, eles serão de grande ajuda.

E com uma grande ventania, sentiu a presença de aquela voz distanciar-se aos poucos. Ficou ali por algum tempo, mas logo se lembrou de Aang, e partiu em busca dele.

- AANG?! – Gritava Naruto na escuridão da noite, sua voz ecoava ao mais longe possível daquela silenciosa floresta. Continuava a chamar por seu amigo. Mas sem sucesso. – Onde será que ele está? – Perguntou novamente para si mesmo.

- Naru... To? – Uma voz o chamou. Mas dessa vez, uma voz conhecida.

- Aang? – Naruto virou-se e viu seu amigo Aang, muito machucado. Com umas feridas profundas em sua perna esquerda, seu bastão de madeira estava partido ao meio, e tinha muitos arranhões por todo o corpo. – O... O que aconteceu?

- Ka... Lec... Gos... – Dizendo isso, Aang caiu ao chão completamente desmaiado.

Aang acordara, e estava em um lugar completamente diferente do que ele esperava. Em uma cama de hospital, com aparelhos e outras bugigangas de médicos espalhadas pela cabeceira.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Naruto.

Aang assustou-se, não havia percebido seu amigo ali, sentado em uma cadeira ao outro lado de sua cama. – Como assim? – Perguntou Aang.

- An? Eu que pergunto... Quem é Kalecgos? – Perguntou Naruto bem sério.

-Kalecgos?... Kalecgos!!-Aang soava com uma voz de dúvida no começo, mais logo após, sua voz mudara dando impressão de se lembrar. -Naruto... Onde está todo mundo?

-An? Como assim todo mundo??

-Onde estão todos os seus amigos?

-Bem... Sasuke está no quarto ao lado, Sakura eu não sei e Kakashi também não, a na verdade não sei onde está ninguém! Só sei que eu estou aqui, Hehe! - Diz Naruto com aquele sorriso.

- Naruto não é hora para palhaçadas, temos que procurá-los!

- Tá tudo bem mais para... AAANG!! - Gritara Naruto para a porta, onde via seu amigo correndo.

**Parte 2**: Favores.

Naruto então, corre atrás de seu amigo, pensando consigo mesmo. "O que será que deu no Aang, ele tá maluco? Para que será que ele quer todos reunidos?... Ai... Bateu uma fome... Hum... Quero ramen de porco, não de carne! Ei agora não é hora de pensar em comida! Tenho que saber o que aconteceu com Aang... Fome".

Naruto encontrara seu amigo na porta de um dos quartos do hospital, era o quarto de Sasuke, e curioso como sempre, foi ver o que era...

- Ei... Naruto, você poderia acordar seu amigo?

- Tá bem. Mas pra que? Dá pra me explicar ou tá difícil??

- Chame ele logo, depois eu... ONDE ESTÁ O MEU BASTÃO?? - Fala Aang com uma voz de assassino.

- O.O'''''' Ah... Er... Eu o botei para consertar porque estava todo quebrado e...

- Tá, tá bem! Acorde logo seu amigo, temos que pegar meu bastão e... – Deu uma pausa, suspirando profundamente, mudando sua expressão, de muito agitada para muito séria. – Preciso que... Vocês dois façam um favor para mim.

- Tá bem... Eu faço... Fique calmo, está bem?... "Eu hein estressado... E ainda por cima tá doidão." – Pensava Naruto. – Bem... Então vamos acordá-lo – Disse, dirigindo-se à Sasuke, chegando bem perto dele. - SAAAAAASUKEEEEE!! ACORDA HOMEM!! - gritava Naruto.

- AAAAAAAAAAH!! QUER ESTOURAR MEUS OUVIDOS NARUTO?? O QUE È?? - gritara Sasuke mais alto que seu amigo.

- EI PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO!!

- È VOCÊ QUE ESTÀ GRITANDO BAKA! - Dizia Sasuke, deveras enfurecido.

- EU NÂO TO...

- CHEGAAAA!! Vamos logo!! - Fala Aang enfurecido

-Quem é você?? - perguntara Sasuke. Mas antes que o menino pudesse responder, parou, pensou e lembrou-se. -AAAAH!! Lembrei quem é você, é aquele amigo esquisito do Naruto não é?!

- ¬¬'''... Sim... Eu acho. – Respondeu Aang, um tanto intrigado.

- Tá... Mas por que me acordaram? E por que você está aqui? – Perguntava Sasuke, um pouco desnorteado.

- Eu e Naruto vamos pegar o meu bastão... E preciso de um favor seu, você topa Sasuke-san?

- Você pode me chamar de Sasuke... Mas... Isso depende... Que tipo de favor?

- Huuuun... Que delícia, esse ramen está muito bom ojii... – Virou-se para Aang e Sasuke que estavam dentro do quarto. - O que é?? To com fome ta bem!! – Naruto havia encontrado um médico que levava um prato de ramen para um dos pacientes e praticamente, atacou o pobre coitado do médico.

-O.o... Certo, é melhor irmos logo. Eu explico tudo no caminho!!

Naruto e Sasuke correm atrás de Aang... Sem terem a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ainda mais Naruto, estava mais confuso do que qualquer um. Foram direto pegar o bastão de Aang.

-Ojii-san... Ojii-san!! – Disse Naruto assim que chegou lá.

-Olá Naruto, o que quer?

-A Sakura-chan deixou um bastão aqui ontem, não é? – Perguntava Naruto.

-Sim deixou por quê?

-você poderi... – Mas antes que Naruto pudesse terminar a frase, foi bruscamente interrompido por Aang.

-VOCÊ PODERIA PEGÁ-LO AGORA??

-Sim, claro menino, espere um instante vou buscá-lo. – Disse o dono da marcenaria, entrando e enquanto procurava o bastão...

- Certo... Sasuke, eu queria que você chamasse todos os ninjas disponíveis dessa vila. – Falava Aang muito sério.

-Quê?? Pirou moleque??

-Não... Primeiro eu não sou moleque u.u... Me chamo Aang, A-A-N-G!!E segundo, é que recebi um pedido que... Ah vai demorar a explicar, depois a gente se encontra perto do portão da vila, vai, vai, vai!!

- Tá bem, AANG!! – Disse Sasuke correndo em direção ao templo hokage.

- Aqui está Garoto! - Disse o tio devolvendo o bastão ao menino.

- OKAY!! - Disse Aang, que simplesmente saiu em disparada e Naruto atrás.

-DE NADA, NÈ!! "Apressadinho não?" – Pensava o tio.

Naruto vira-se em direção à mercenária, ainda correndo e acena para o tio, com um grande sorriso! (Pelo menos vale como um agradecimento... ¬¬''''''''').

**Parte 3**: Guerreiros disponíveis.

Sasuke chega ao templo hokage. Afinal, Tsunade-sama, era a única que poderia realizar o desejo de Aang.

- TSUNADEEEEE!! – Entrou gritando na sala onde ela estava.

- AAAHH... Que isso?? Que absurdo é esse?? eu estava dormind... Quero dizer, trabalhando. Olha o respeito.

-Desculpe-me Tsunade-sama, mas eu preciso de um favor seu.

-Que tipo de favor?

-Eu preciso de todos os nossos "guerreiros" de Konoha.

-Para que? – Perguntava Tsunade, sem entender nada.

-Não tenho tempo para explicar agora, pode chamá-los?

-Olha Sasuke, todos estão em missão oficial de Konoha, não posso tirá-los de suas missões para realizar um de seus caprichos! Pelo que vejo aqui - Olha Tsunade para sua papelada - Hatake Kakashi é nosso único disponível agora!!

-Que?? Só ele?? Ah! Droga... Tudo bem, obrigado Tsunade-sama!! – Disse indo atrás de Kakashi.

-EEEI Sasukeee... Ah... Essas crianças de hoje em dia, não tem respeito com os mais velhos. – Disse Tsunade tomando um pouco de saquê.

**Parte 4**: O reencontro e o bolinho.

Enquanto isso Naruto e Aang correm para se encontrar com Sasuke, e os outros guerreiros pedidos. Aang não se contenta ao ver Sasuke e Kakashi, e para no meio do caminho e começa a reclamar.

- QUÊEEEE?? Esse é "Todos os guerreiros da vila de Konoha" que eu pedi?? Bla! Bla, bla, blábláblá blaaa, bla, bla...

Naruto continua correndo ignorando seu amigo ali parado no meio do caminho reclamando e falando abobrinha... "Como ele grita..." Pensava Naruto. Quando pára repentinamente, olha para dentro de uma lojinha de doces, entra e fica admirando os lindos docinhos que ele não pode comprar... ¬¬''''. Quando vê uma menina, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis... Sentada na cadeira perto dele, comendo um docinho de chocolate, com cobertura de creme e uma pequena cerejinha em cima... Não se conteve. Suas pernas se moviam, e sem que ele percebesse, já estava bem ao lado da menina... Admirando o docinho de muito perto, cheio de água na boca... Como se nada naquele momento pudesse tirar a atenção dele àquele docinho... Exceto quando começou a escutar a menina falando... Falando? Mas não tinha mais ninguém na mesa com ela... Ela estava... Falando com... Com... O NADA!

- Temos que voltar ao nosso mundo Ichigo... Ah! Mas tu sabes que a culpa foi sua!

_- Não inventa! A culpa foi sua e você sabe disso!!_

- DEIXA DE...!! – A menina já estava começando a gritar quando Naruto a interrompeu.

- An... Menina você está bem? - Perguntara Naruto amedrontado

- An? E.. Eu? – Dizia um pouco nervosa.

- Sim... Você está passando bem?

- Sim, estou excelente!! HAHAHA!! Que dia próspero! Por quê? – A menina agora parecia doida... E Naruto estava mais do que assustado.

- Bem... Por que... Sabe... Eu vi você falando com... – Antes que Naruto pudesse terminar, a menina o interrompeu.

- HAHA! Eu tenho o conhecimento do que tu vás dizer! Que eu falo com o nada, não é? Sim! Eu sei!! HAHAHAHA!! E eu sei... Julgando por essas roupas burlescas, tu deves ser amigo daquele insano que me fez ser banida do restaurante ontem não é?

- Fala com quem? E minhas roupas são o que? Que amigo? E você por acaso vai comer esse bolinho? – Naruto estava completamente desnorteado, a menina simplesmente não falava coisa com coisa.

- Não finjas que não sabes... HAHAHA!

- NARUTOOOO O QUE HOUVE!? - Gritara Sasuke que corria atrás de seu amigo, junto com Aang (Com cara de matador) e Kakashi (Lendo seu Icha Icha paradise... ¬¬'').

Eles chegaram perto de Naruto. Sasuke vira a garota de seu sonho, ficara assustado, mas já que tinha a vista ontem, dessa fez ficou mais calmo.

-Você? A garota que fala com o nada?! - Perguntara Sasuke com um tom mais calmo do que de ontem, Muito mais calmo.

- AHH!! É O INSANO!! Por favor, antes de fazer escândalo, me deixe terminar de comer o meu bolinho!! – Gritava a garota agarrando o docinho e comendo-o o mais rápido possível.

- An... Tá... Bem – Disse Sasuke em tanto assustado.

- Bem... Menina... Você poderia nos ajudar em uma missão especial que eu chamo de "**A.C.A.D.C.K.C.T.O.N.R.**". – Perguntou Aang.

- A MISSÃO O QUE?! – Naruto, Sasuke e a menina gritaram juntos.

- Aliás... Quem é você garoto? E como você sabe que ela é uma guerreira para convidá-la assim? – Perguntou o Kakashi, o mais calmo.

- Bem... Olha para ela! Dá pra perceber que ela, com essa roupa toda suja, estava lutando com alguma coisa... Então ela deve ser uma guerreira, certo? – Dizia Aang, menos doido e mais calmo. – E, meu nome é Aang. Mas devo ser mais conhecido como "o amigo esquisito do Naruto" – Disse, olhando seriamente para Naruto e Sasuke.

- É... Bom... Hehe? U – Naruto e Sasuke realmente não sabiam o que dizer...

- Mudando de assunto... É... Eu creio que vou sim. Obrigada pela solicitação. – Dizia Rukia - E larga o meu bolinho moleque!! – E deu um tapão na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ai!! Não me bate! E eu não sou moleque!! Meu nome é Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto! – Dizia, todo orgulhoso.

- Certo... Minha designação é Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Muito prazer Naruto-kun.

- Vou fingir que entendi... – Disse Naruto, brincando.

**Parte 5**: Desaparecimentos.

Partiram todos. Mas ninguém (Exceto Aang) sabia o porquê ou para onde estava indo... Mas sentiam que deveriam ajudar. Pois aquela vila já estava uma bagunça, pessoas fora de suas casas, pessoas perdidas, pessoas morrendo, pessoas sumindo...

- Chegamos! – Disse Aang, parando no meio da floresta. Era um lugar bastante... Comum.

- Então Aang, o que é?? - perguntara Naruto ainda um pouco confuso, não, melhor, muito confuso.

- O que é o que? – Perguntava Aang.

- Essa sigla!! ORAS BOLAS!! – Gritava Naruto, Sasuke e Rukia assentiram com a cabeça, como quem diz que também queriam saber essa sigla maluca.

- Isso significa... – Antes que pudesse continuar, avistou ao longe uma menina, aproximando-se deles. – Quem é você?

- A sigla significa "quem é você?"... Escuta Aang, eu acho que você precisa de um calmante, descansar um pouco e parar de beber... Você não tem idade para isso e... – Naruto parou de falar e percebeu que todos olhavam para trás. Tinha uma menina ali.

- Desculpe... Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou a menina gentilmente.

- Não, tudo bem Yukina. Mas o que te traz aqui? – Perguntava Kakashi.

- Yukina? - Perguntaram Naruto e Aang, quase juntos. Mas Sasuke resolveu poupar Kakashi de explicar-lhes e contou toda a história para os dois, inclusive seu sonho.

- A Tsunade-sama pediu que eu encontrasse vocês. Ela falou que Sasuke-san havia pedido alguns ninjas, ela não sabia exatamente o porquê e pediu que eu viesse ajudar. – Deu uma pequena pausa e um profundo suspiro. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e seu olhar e disse com a, antes gentil, agora triste voz. - E... Também... Não sei se vocês sabem, mas... A Sakura-san desapareceu.


	5. A Batalha

Ichi Yume

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 5** – **Parte 1**: Equilíbrio.

- Co... Como assim? – Perguntou Naruto, preocupado.

- Me desculpe... Só isso que eu sei. – Respondeu Yukina.

- Eu... Sabia... – Disse Aang, abaixando a cabeça, tristonho.

- Sabia? Sabia do que? Como assim Aang!? – Naruto desesperava-se cada vez mais

- Foi ele, o Kalecgos... Eu sabia que ele iria agir... Mas não... Não pensei que pudesse agir tão rapidamente.

- _Quem é Kalecgos?_ – Perguntou a voz que somente Yukina e Rukia escutavam.

- Não faço a ínfima idéia... Como podes esperar tão sábio conhecimento por minha parte se nem sequer tenho o conhecimento do motivo por estarmos aqui. – Falou Rukia com o "nada".

Todos, é claro, olharam para ela, parecendo esquecer de tudo. Realmente, ela falava com o "nada" como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- An... Rukia, você está fazendo de novo... Falando com o nada. – Observou Sasuke.

- Ele não é o "nada"! – Advertiu a menina. – Ele é... An... Um... Amigo! – Mentiu.

- Um... Amigo? – Perguntou Sasuke não engolindo a mentira, mas isso deu uma louca idéia à menina.

- Sim... É... Que... BUAAAAA – Começou a chorar fingidamente.

- O.O

- Olha o que você fez, Sasuke! – Advertiu Naruto. – Peça desculpas!!

- O QUE??

- AGORAA!!

- Okay, okay... An... Rukia... Desculpa se te... Se te magoei... É que... Não costumamos ter "amigos nada". – Desculpou-se o moreno, muito contragosto.

- BUAA! Mas... É... Que... – Dizia entre soluços. – Ele... Ele é... Meu amigo... Imaginário... Quando... Eu era pequena... Depois da morte de meus pais... Ele... Apareceu... E me ajudou... E... E... BUAAAA!! – (Fingia que) Chorava mais ainda a menina, deixando o "nada" completamente confuso e Yukina também, afinal, Rukia já lhe contara a verdadeira história.

FLASH BACK

Na mesma noite em que encontraram Rukia no restaurante, pouco tempo depois de serem expulsas, Yukina e Rukia vagavam sem rumo certo, afinal, não eram daquela vila, não tinham onde ficar. As duas juntas andavam a procura de um lugar para dormir, aproveitaram para conversar um pouco.

- Então Yukina, você vem da onde? – Perguntou Rukia.

- Venho de Makai. E você?

- Bem... Vai ser um pouco difícil te explicar. Mas você promete não me chamar de maluca? U

- Não tenho motivos para isso. – Disse gentilmente Yukina.

- Está bem... – Deu um profundo suspiro. – Eu venho da Soul Society. É como... Como posso explicar?... É como um lugar para espíritos e Shinigamis. – Disse Rukia seriamente.

- Espíritos e Shinigamis?

- É... Quase isso... Mas, o motivo por eu estar te contando isso, é que... Bem, você consegue vê-lo, não é? – Perguntou Rukia, apontando para o menino.

- Sim.

- _Olá!! D_ – Falava alegremente o menino.

- An... Oi. – Dizia Yukina, um pouco confusa, afinal, o que teria o menino a ver com a tal Soul Society?

- O nome dele é Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele é um amigo meu. Nos conhecemos algum tempo atrás... – E contou toda a história...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Ele é... Meu... Meu amigo imaginário!! – Rukia continuava.

- Sim, Rukia, isso é, realmente, muito interessante. – Havia um quê de sarcasmo na voz de Sasuke. – Podemos agora, por favor, voltar ao assunto principal?

- Ah! Sim, Certamente. – Respondeu, parecendo esquecer-se de tudo.

- Então Aang, você ainda não nos contou quem é Kalecgos. – Observou Naruto.

Aang baixou os olhos, fitando os pés, pensando em alguma maneira de iniciar aquela conversa sem causar um espanto inicial à todos.

- Lembra-se daquele dragão que te atacou há algum tempo, Naruto?

- Claro, oras... – Respondeu - Por que?

- O nome dele é... Kalecgos...

**Parte 2**: Revelações.

Todos estavam incrédulos. Então, o mesmo monstro que seqüestrou a Sakura era o mesmo que os havia atacado antes?

- Então, naquela hora, ele nos atacou por que queria levar a Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke, que parece que foi o 1° a absorver por completo a informação.

- Talvez. Desculpa, mas isso é tudo o que sei... – Desculpou-se Aang - Ele não quis me contar muita coisa...

- Ele?

- Eu também não sei quem ele é, ele apareceu e me disse isso... Não pôde terminar de contar, o Kalecgos apareceu e me atacou... Acho que ele não queria que eu soubesse de tudo.

- Mas, esse cara... Como ele era? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Não pude vê-lo. Ele estava escondido atrás de uma árvore e claramente disfarçando a voz. – Respondeu, derrotado. – Ele apenas me falou que, de agora em diante, é bom todos ficarmos juntos.

- Como ele quer que fiquemos juntos se a Sakura-chan desapareceu!? – Naruto estava realmente perturbado com o sumiço da Sakura.

- Ele não deveria saber disso. Há muitas coisas que ele não sabe. – Respondeu Aang, tentando acalmar seu amigo.

- Interessante. – Interveio Sasuke – Ele se esconde, disfarça a voz, sabe muita coisa sobre esse tal Kalecgos, mas não sabia que isso poderia acontecer com a Sakura? – Disse Sasuke, de forma acusadora. – Nós nem sabemos se podemos confiar nele ou não.

- Eu sei que podemos. – Aang o defendeu.

- E como sabemos que podemos confiar em você? – Agora, Sasuke fora longe de mais.

Aang sentiu-se acanhado. O que faria agora que ninguém confiava nele?

- Eu confio. – De súbito, Naruto encarou Sasuke, defendendo o novo amigo. – Aang também deve ter algum motivo para fazer vocês acreditarem nele. Caso o contrário, acho que só eu é suficiente. – Virou-se para Aang. – Então, Aang? ''Ele'' deve ter dito algo que o fez acreditar nele.

- Bem, anh... – De repente, o rosto de Aang iluminou-se em um grande sorriso – Sim! Ele me disse algo! Naruto, lembra-se daquele sonho que nós dois tivemos?

- Claro, por que? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Ele sabia do sonho! Ele disse que tinha tido um também, foi assim que me convenceu.

- Que diabos de sonho é esse? – Sasuke ainda estava desconfiado.

- Eu... Eu tive um sonho ontem de manhã... A Sakura-chan me acordou e eu contei para ela... – Riu nervosamente – Ela disse que era um sonho bobo... – Baixou os olhos, recordando-se de sua amiga.

Aang também baixou os olhos, mas logo voltou a encarar Sasuke. - Olha, eu sei que é loucura, Sasuke-san. Mas, agora, mais do que nunca, precisamos confiar uns nos outros. Por favor, precisa confiar em mim.

- Não sei... Já não confio muito nesse dobe...Muito menos nos sonhos loucos dele... Por que deveria confiar em você? – Ele ainda desconfiava! O que há com ele?

- Aang, esqueça-o. Se ele não quer ajudar, o problema é todo dele. – Disse Naruto friamente, olhando feio para Sasuke. – OK, quem acredita em mim e no Aang, venha conosco. Os que não acreditam, podem ir embora. – Disse, dirigindo-se à todos.

Ninguém se mexeu. Rukia chegou a fazer uma cara de ''devo ou não devo?''. Yukina também pareceu refletir, mas não saiu do lugar. Kakashi olhou para os outros e depois, piscou para Naruto com seu único olho à mostra. Todos por fim ficaram.

- Eu não acredito em vocês. Mas vai ser muito perigoso deixar um dobe irresponsável como você tomando conta de um bando de gente. Apesar de estarem com o Kakashi-sensei, vai ser suicídio... Estou certo de que isso não vai dar certo. Por isso eu vou, só para ver a cara de derrota de todos vocês... – Concluiu Sasuke.

''Idiota''... Pensou Naruto.

- OK, vamos todos então.

- CERTO! – Gritaram em uníssono.

**Parte 3**: O começo.

Treinaram por dias e noites. Sabiam que depois do seqüestro de Sakura, Kalecgos, provavelmente, iria demorar um pouco para que ele fosse atrás de sua próxima vítima. Assim, treinaram novos poderes, ataques em conjunto e, para Naruto e Sasuke, novos jutsus.

Todos partiram uma semana após o seqüestro de Sakura, estavam, alguns, animados e excitados e, outros, emburrados e impacientes.

- Temos mesmo que ir para o meio da floresta? – Reclamava Sasuke, pela 14° vez desde que partiram. – Tem tantos lugares para irmos e vocês resolvem ir direto ao centro da floresta? Vocês têm alguma idéia do quão grande é essa floresta? Por que, eu não vou ficar carregando um certo dobe se ele ficar cansado e ...

- Sasuke, dá pra parar de reclamar!? Se fosse para você ficar enchendo o saco desse jeito, eu mesmo teria me encarregado de levar você de volta à Vila. – Dessa vez, Naruto que reclamava.

- Cala a boca, Dobe!

- Ihhh, Sasuke! Cala a boca você!

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! - Gritava Aang. Aqueles dois o tiravam do sério.

- Calma Aang, é só uma discussãozinha não é nada de...

- CALADOS!! – Dessa vez, não foi Aang que gritou, nem Sasuke nem Kakashi. Fora Rukia. – Não estão escutando? – Ela havia parado. Fechou os olhos, atenta à um simples movimento. Todos a imitaram.

...

Ficou silêncio por algum tempo, antes que...

Um enorme rugido quebrou o silêncio. Um imenso clarão vermelho-fogo inundou a floresta, seguido de um grito.

- ABAIXEM! - Gritou Aang. Todos obedeceram à tempo, uma imensa bola de fogo quase os atingiu.

- O que...? – Começou Naruto, mas foi interrompido por outro grande rugido.

Um dragão apareceu detrás de um grande amontoado de árvores. Era do mesmo jeito de antes: Grande, negro, com os olhos vermelho-vivos, cheio de garras e dentes afiados, com escamas por todo o corpo e uma imensa cauda.

- Corram!! – Gritou Aang e todos correram para direções distintas. Rukia e Yukina se esconderam detrás de arbustos bem baixos, praticamente invisíveis aos olhos de Kalecgos.

Ao som de mais um alto rugido, Naruto saiu detrás da árvore em que havia se escondido. Segurando uma kunai, encravou-a nas costas escamosas de Kalecgos. O que não fez o mínimo efeito.

Kalecgos revidou o ataque com sua cauda, que acertou Naruto em cheio.

- NARUTO!! – Gritou Sasuke, mas, logo precebeu: Era um clone.

''Droga'' Pensou raivoso. ''Como é que esse dobe consegue me deixar tão preocupado?''

- Sasuke! Atrás de você! – Ouviu-se a voz de Naruto

Sasuke foi bem rápido ao desviar de um golpe com garras que passou raspando por seu braço. Apesar do susto, recompôs-se rapidamente e virou-se para realizar alguns selos com as mãos, criando nelas uma enorme concentração de chakra em forma de raios: Chidori

O golpe acertou o peito Kalecgos, mas, mesmo assim, não pereceu surgir algum efeito.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE!! – A voz de Aang fez-se ouvir.

Todos se viraram em movimentos rápidos. Aang estava ao lado de Kakashi, que realizava o mesmo jutsu que Sasuke havia feito antes, enquanto o dominador de ar estava concentrando ar em volta de todo o raio, tornando-o cada vez maior.

Kalecgos soltou um rugido mais alto, seguido de uma imensa bola de fogo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: A imensa bola de fogo chocou-se com a grande esfera de raios. Uma enorme explosão e um novo rugido rasgaram o silêncio que se manteve por alguns minutos.

**Parte 4**: Sumiço.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI!! – O loiro gritava, desesperado, à procura de alguém. – AANG!! CADÊ VOCÊS??

- Naruto... – Uma voz fria fez-se notar. – Esqueça-os, dobe... Eles não estão por aqui. – Sua voz falhou nas últimas palavras.

- Co ... Como você sabe!? – As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de loiro.

- An... Naruto...

- Eles têm que estar aqui! Em algum lugar!! – Disse, entre soluços, virando-se para Sasuke. Em seu rosto ainda restavam alguns arranhões, que o poder da lendária Raposa de nove caudas ainda iria curar.- Você não pode dizer isso!! Não tem certeza disso!! – Ele chorava mais e mais. - Por que, ao invés de ficar aí me olhando, não vem me ajudar a procura-los?

- Naruto! – A voz do moreno agora era forte. – Esqueça!! Não vamos encontra-los! Caso você não tenha percebido, fomos os únicos que restamos no meio dessa floresta, agora completamente destruída!

Estavam no centro de um enorme vazio, que antes fora uma floresta, folhas secas e árvores queimadas por quilômetros e quilômetros de distância.

Kalecgos havia sumido, assim como os outros. Mas, Naruto não desistia, ignorando por completo o moreno, continuou cavando a terra seca em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar que alguém havia estado ali, que estava bem e que haviam se escondido, como ele e Sasuke fizeram. Mas, parecia inútil.

- Droga!! Cadê vocês!? Arg! Sasuke!! Você pode não ajudar, Mas te que ficar fazendo esse barulho irritante!? – Irritou-se o loiro.

- Que barulho? Não estou fazendo barulho algum.

- Esse que você está fazendo... – Virou-se para Sasuke e viu que ele tinha razão. Olhou em volta à procura do que quer que ele tenha ouvido.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Esse barulho... Tente ouvir.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e atiçaram os ouvidos. O loiro ouvira um estranho barulho de farfalhar das folhas.

- Não tem nada, dobe! – Bufou o moreno – Só você mesmo para ouvir barulhos esquisitos assim e ... – Não pôde terminar. Naruto saltou sobre ele, jogando-o no chão, ficando por cima dele. – Mas o que...?

Ouviram mais um farfalhar das folhas e uma grande onda de ar passou cortando as árvores que restavam.

Os dois se entreolharam, ainda do chão, incrédulos. O que poderia ter feito aquela onda de ar tão grande?

- Vamos! – Naruto levantou-se, puxou Sasuke e segurando sua mão, começou a correr.

- O.. O que está fazendo, dobe? – Perguntou o moreno, extremamente corado, sendo levado por um agitado Naruto.

- Só há uma pessoa que eu conheça que poderia ter criado esse golpe. – Deu um risinho debochado. – Eu disse que eles estavam em algum lugar. – E continuou a correr, ainda segurando a mão de Sasuke, no sentido em que a onda de ar viera.

-- xxxx --

Yo!

Que bom que vocês estão gostando da fic! n.n

Nós não iámos colocar SasuNaru não... Mas, já que vocês pediram. xD

O 5° cap. Finalmente está aqui e o 6° talvez demore um poco para sair...

E, por favor, MANDEM REVIEWS!!

xDD

Obrigada à todos que se puseram à ler! xDD

Kisu!


	6. A Chave Branca

Ichi Yume

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 6** – **Parte 1**: À caminho da verdadeira batalha.

- Ahn? – Sasuke não entendeu nada. – Quem? Quem que você conhece que sabe fazer isso? Quero dizer, só se for um jutsu novo do Kakashi-sensei, mas...

- Não é do Kakashi-sensei. – Respondeu apressado. – É do Aang.

- Ah! Certo... Aquele moleque estranho, com certeza, consegui fazer isso

Naruto bufou. Não sabia o que era pior em Sasuke: A falta de confiança nos outros ou o péssimo sarcasmo.

- Escuta, teme, o Aang sabe fazer muitas coisas, entre elas, dominar o ar. Se você prestasse mais atenção nos fatos... Apesar que eu acho que você não perceberia isso nem que ele dançasse 'hula-hula' na sua frente. – O loiro pegou pesado.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, Naruto ficava bem irritado quando falavam mal de Aang, chegou até a fazer sarcasmo! E por que ele não percebeu que Aang podia dominar o ar quando ele e Kakashi juntaram os golpes? Estava um pouco ocupado prestando atenção em um certo loiro...

- Sasuke? Não vai falar nada? – Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz do outro - Aff... Tanto faz... Vamos logo, temos que encotrar o Aang.

Dessa vez, foi Sasuke que bufou - Cala a boca, dobe! Só sabe falar do Aang, que saco! – Mas é verdade, não é? Aang isso, Aang aquilo, Aang pra lá, Aang pra cá, AANG! Ele não pode falar de outra pessoa!? E por que eu me importo? Que droga!

Naruto deu um sorriso de lado. – Okay, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Sasuke.

O moreno ficou sem reação. Ciúmes... CIÚMES? Esse dobe estava enlouquecendo! É a única explicação!

- O QUE!? Ciúmes? Você só pode estar brincando!

- Okay, teme... – O Loiro quis, com isso, encerrar a conversa, mas não, sem antes dar um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

Andaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, Naruto já largara a mão de Sasuke, deixando o moreno um pouco decepcionado.

O silêncio pairava, era incomodativo, tinham que admitir. Sasuke pensava em algo para quebrar aquele silêncio, quando...

Escutaram ao longe, um rugido, seguido de um grito feminino. Reconheceram de cara aquela voz.

Os dois de entreolharam e correram o mais rápido possível, à caminho do grito e do rugido... À caminho da verdadeira batalha...

**Parte 2**: O Espírito do Avatar.

Abriu os olhos contra a sua vontade; não havia nada à sua volta. Escuridão, para todos os lados. Não havia sequer diferença entre os olhos abertos ou fechados. Tentou olhar para si mesmo, reconhecer a forma de seu ser. Pôs as mãos em frente ao rosto, forçando os olhos ao máximo para enxergar algo, mas, naquele momento, parecia impossível.

Escutou um rugido, depois, um grito. Reconhecia aquele grito... Precisava sair dali, estavam precisando dele. Tentou gritar, chamar por alguém. Usou toda a sua voz, mas não conseguiu emitir som algum. Algo o bloqueava.

O desespero agora começava a encrustar em seu interior, consumindo-o por dentro, chegando à sua garganta e impossibilitando-o de sequer respirar.

Onde estava? O que havia acontecido? Será que... Ele estava morto?

Lembou-se. Naruto e Sasuke haviam sumido durante a explosão, e os outros, ainda um tanto machucados, continuaram a lutar. Lembrou-se de ter usado um golpe com o ar, criando uma enorme onda, que cortou tudo para todos os lados. E então, foi atingido pela cauda do dragão.

Então, era verdade... Estava mesmo morto. Mas, afinal, Onde estava? O que era aquele lugar?

- Aang... – Uma voz fina se fez presente em um lugar tão vazio quanto o que se encontrava. E essa voz era meio familiar.

Assustou-se, algo assim, no meio do nada? Concluiu, estava morto. Aquela provavelmente era o além – que, dependendo das pessoas, toma a forma de uma voz parecida, para você se sentir 'tranqüilo antes de bater as botas' – lhe dizendo para 'não se assustar, vai dar tudo certo' e falando coisas sinistras antes de levá-lo para um lugar mais sisnistro ainda.

– Não se assuste.. – Não disse? – Tudo isso não passa de um sonho.

Okay, isso era diferente do que esperava... Um sonho. Sabia que reconhecia aquela voz... Então, era isso... Aquela voz... Era a de seu sonho.

- Lembre-se do que eu lhe avisei...

Tentou escutar, mas a escuridão parecia consumir tanto a voz quanto ele.

- Para salvar seus amigos...

Sentiu seu corpo pesado, seus olhos iam se fechando, à medida que a voz ia se afastando...

- E para abrir os portais... Você...

Não conseguia mover mais um músculo sequer... Estava difícil respirar, e seu coração batia fraco, sentia como se sua vida iria ser tirada àquele momento...

- Você deve...

...

Abriu os olhos. E pôde ver... Olhos de cor cinza, aparentando gentileza, preocupação. Viu que estavam cobertos de lágrimas... Estava chorando

Ouviu as últimas palavras, proferidas tão gentilmente, antes de fechar os olhos e sentir seu corpo ser tomado pelo espírito do Avatar.

'' _Você deve ser capaz de controlar os 4 elementos''_

E, do mesmo jeito que veio, se foi. Estava de volta, o dragão á sua frente, e todos os outros à sua volta, não sentia o chão e constatou, estava sob o ar.

Os olhos brilhavam, as marcas em seu corpo, de setas azuis, também. Seu corpo tremia, o sangue borbulhava em suas veias, sentia-se como se, naquele momento, tudo estava em suas mão e que, com um simples movimento, tudo iria pelos ares...

Sentiu medo... Estava incontrolável. Poderia matar à todos... O que faria?

Seu corpo pareceu responder por si mesmo. Seus braços se moveram, fazendo um leve movimento, mas o suficiente para fazer com que todo o ar à sua volta se juntasse e atacasse o oponente.

Ouviu um rugido, mas não de raiva, de dor. Havia atingido Kalecgos. Sentiu-se mais confiante depois disso, o suficiente, para deixar seu corpo ser levado pelo espírito que o controlava agora.

Fez mais alguns movimentos com os braços, atacando com o ar incansavelmente. Apesar dos rugidos de dor, precisaria de muito mais se quisesse derrotá-lo.

Foi quando sentiu, seguido de um baque surdo, um golpe atingir seu estômago. Contorceu-se de dor e cuspiu sangue, deixando seu corpo cair e ir de encontro ao chão.

A queda teria sido fatal. Se uma pessoa não tivesse aparecido bem à tempo...

**Parte 3**: O Retorno do matador de dragões.

- Que... Quem é você? – Perguntou, desnorteado, ainda sentido o sangue escorrer pelos lábios.

- Hn... Vocês dessa tal vila são muito curiosos. – Respondeu o outro, largando Aang no chão, que até agora estava sendo segurado pelas roupas, suspenso no ar.

- Mas... Quem...? – Sentiu o corpo pesado, estava muito ferido. Com muita dificuldade, pôs a mão sobre o estômago e tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma mão impedindo-o.

- Não, Aang.

- Na.. Naruto? – Assustou-se o carequinha (**N/A: **xDD) – Vo-Você está vivo!

- Hehe.. Acho que sou muito jovem e bonito para morrer... – Respondeu o loiro.

- Menos papo e mais luta. – A voz de Kakashi se fez presente. – Hiei, tem como cuidar disso?

Os outros se viraram para o suposto 'salvador' de Aang. O menino baixo, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, virou-se para Kakashi.

- Tavez... – Respondeu frio.

- Hi.. Hiei! Então... Foi ele que venceu Kelecgos da última vez, certo Kakashi-sensei!? – Perguntou o loiro, fitando os olhos vermelhos do menino, que, por sua vez, fitava os do dragão.

Os dois se encaravm friamente, seus olhos pareciam querer competir em qual dos dois era mais vermelho e frio. Kalecgos estava imóvel, apenas fitando o pequeno ser à sua frente.

- Não exatamente. – Respondeu seu sensei, depois de algum tempo.

- An? – Naruto demorou para entender do que seu sensei falava – Ah!... Mas...Como assim... Você mesmo não disse que... – Foi interrompido pela voz de Sasuke.

- Pense, dobe. Se o dragão está vivo, isso significa que, no final das contas, Hiei não conseguiu derrotá-lo.

Todos agora olhavam para o menino. Mesmo que ele não tivesse derrotado o dragão por completo, ele havia conseguido retalhá-lo.

- Hiei-san!

Viraram-se rapidamente, Yukina saíra detrás uma árvore, ao lado de Rukia. Hiei olhou espantado para a menina. Já esperava encontrá-la por lá. Afinal, o motivo por estar lá foi por ter-la ouvido gritar, após o rugido do dragão. (**N/A: **Sim, foi ela que gritou)

O dragão rugiu alto. Parece que a simples quebra do contato visual dele com o menino foi o suficiente para acordá-lo. Seus olhos percorreram o local e se focalizaram na garota de cabelos verde-água.

Uma bola de fogo foi lançada, mas nem chegou perto de atingir a menina. Hiei era bem mais rápido do que aparentava. Segurou-a e desviou-se a tempo.

- Naruto! – Kakashi gritou, realizando alguns selos com as mãos. – Leve Aang para junto das garotas. Yukina irá cuidar dele e volte, o mais rápido que puder. – Virou-se para Sasuke – Você. Prepare seu chidori.

- Hai! – Gritaram em uníssono.

Naruto passou um dos braços de Aang pelos seus ombros, levantando-o, deixando Sasuke um tanto incomodado, e dirigindo-se para perto de uma árvore mais afastada, onde Rukia o esperava. Pouco depois, Hiei deixou Yukina junto de Rukia e Aang e voltou ao campo de batalha, onde pôde ouvir Kakashi e Sasuke atacando juntos...

**Parte 4**: O coração do dragão.

- CHIDORI!

- RAIKIRI!

Ambos golpes foram dados, praticamente, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco acima do peito do dragão. Uma enorme cortina de fumaça cobriu todo o local, seguido de uma série de golpes com garras. O dragão era rápido, mas o sharingan de ambos era bem poderoso.

Desviaram-se facilmente e preparam-se para atacar novamente, equanto Hiei usava sua espada para atacar o mesmo local atingido antes por eles. Conseguiu ferir o dragão bastante, mas não o suficiente para dizer que havia vencido.

Sasuke e Kakashi atacaram novamente. O dragão rugia de dor. Mas, ainda sim parecia não fazer efeito algum. Antes que tivessem tempo de pensar em algo, Kalecgos havia usado sua cauda para atacá-los.

Naruto surgiu por cima de uma das árvores, atacando a cauda do dragão com seu rasengan, impedindo-o de acertar os outros. E, quando seu golpe tocou a cauda, essa explodiu, em pequenos pedaços. Kalecgos deu seu maior rugido de dor até agora.

O loiro abriu um sorriso vitorioso. Havia conseguido fazer mais estrago do que Kakashi, Sasuke e Hiei juntos.

- Naruto, Não! – Seu sensei gritara, furioso. – Não ataque nada a não ser o pescoço do dragão.

O loiro ficou confuso ante a ordem de seu sensei. Se tinha conseguido machucar tanto o dragão, por que deveria atacar onde os golpes pareciam fazer menos efeito?

- Você é cego mesmo, dobe. – Disse o moreno, encarando a cara confusa de Naruto. – Não está vendo? – Apontou para o pescoço do dragão, em que Hiei continuava a atacar.

O loiro virou-se e ficou de olhos arregalados - Mas... O que...? – Ele pôde ver, por entre os rápidos movimentos de Hiei, um objeto pequeno e brilhante, dependurado no pescoço do dragão. Era uma chave... Uma chave branca.

- Essa chave... Deve ser como o coração do dragão. Quando destruí-la, Kalecgos, provavelmente, morrerá. – Respondeu seu sensei.

- Por isso ele não morreu da última vez. Hiei fez o mesmo que você fez agora à pouco, destruindo o corpo do dragão, não seu coração. – Sasuke terminou, já realizando os selos do chidori. – Vamos!

Ele e Kakashi pularam rapidamente, atacando ao mesmo tempo à pequena chave. Mas, ela parecia indestrutível. E, um segundo depois dos ataques cessarem, Naruto pôde ver um pequeno brilho procedente da chave. Teve uma idéia.

- Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! Ataquem mais uma vez! – Gritou, fazendo alguns selos com as mãos.

Nenhum dos dois entendeu ao certo o porque, mas obedeceram. Refizeram os selos e atacaram novamente. E logo após o golpe, a chave voltou a brilhar.

- Rasengan! – O loiro gritou, indo rapidamente em direção à chave, mas, antes que pudesse atacá-la com seu golpe, Kalecgos pareceu perceber o que Naruto pretendia, foi mais rápido e o jogou para longe com uma de suas garras.

O golpe foi poderoso. O loiro foi ao chão, resvalando sobre o mesmo. Parou à uma distância considerável dos outros. Caído, com o rosto meio de lado, sua respiração muito fraca, de olhos fechados.

**Parte 5**: Lágrimas de dor.

O coração de Sasuke falhou uma batida. Esqueceu-se completamente do que estava fazendo ou de onde estava... Seu coração lhe gritava para que fosse até Naruto, que fosse ajudá-lo. Mas, suas pernas tremiam... Só de pensar, que se talvez, só talvez... Chegasse lá e não sentisse o pulso do loiro, não sentisse sua respiração, seu coração. Não agüentaria ter que perdê-lo. Seus olhos se arregalaram. O medo, a tristeza, a dor, o ódio, a raiva. Um misto de todos os sentimentos possíveis tomava conta do moreno.

- Na... Naruto.. – Sussurou, incrédulo.

- Vá até lá, Sasuke. – Disse Kakashi, encarando Kalecgos. – Eu e Hiei cuidamos dele.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes, eliminou todo o medo que sentia. Concentrou-se no fato que Naruto precisava dele e, com passos largos e rápidos, chegou perto do loiro. Abaixou-se, pôs sua mão esquerda no pescoço dele e sentiu seu pulso. Ele estava bem.

Sentiu seu coração, praticamente, voltar a bater. Suspirou aliviado. Aquele dobe... Como ele consegue tirá-lo do sério? Olhou-o carinhosamente. Sua mão foi, automaticamente, do pescoço do loiro até seu rosto, acariciando o mesmo. Quando percebeu o que fazia, retirou a mão rapidamente. Mas, mesmo assim, sorriu. A pele dele era tão macia...

Virou-se para Kakashi e acenou com a cabeça, para indicar que tudo estava bem. O sensei sorriu e concentrou seu chakra, dessa vez, fazendo o 'Kage bushin'.

- Hiei, você sabe o que fazer. – Disse Kakashi, virando-se para o menor.

- Hn... Eu odeio cumprir ordens... Mas, já que é assim. – Respondeu, sem mudar sua expressão.

Kakashi terminou o jutsu e rapidamente apareceram 5 'Kakashis' em volta do verdadeiro. Todos saltaram em direção ao dragão deixando apenas o verdadeiro ao chão.

O verdadeiro realizou o Raikiri, enquanto os outros, tentavam distrair Kalecgos. O dragão era forte, e com golpes com garras, foi eliminando uma à um.

Assim que o último virou uma nuvem de fumaça, o verdadeiro saltou em direção á chave no pescoço do dragão, acertando-a novamente. O mesmo brilho que Naruto vira antes se fez presente e Hiei apareceu, ao lado de Kakashi, em menos de um piscar de olhos, atacando a chave com sua espada, na hora certa.

O dragão rugiu alto. E, tiveram certeza, seria seu último rugido. A chave foi erguida centímetros acima e, com um brilho gigantesco, foi arrancada do pescoço do dragão. Este, sentiu-se tonto e caiu ao chão, ofegante, mas ainda acordado.

Kakashi olhou de esguelha para o dragão, cansado. Havia gastado muito de seu chakra. Sru olhar se dirigiu á Hiei. Realmente, ele era muito poderoso. E, deixando o último golpe para o menino, foi em direção à Naruto.

Hiei ergueu sua espada e encravou bem nas costas do dragão. Este, olhou para o menino, com os olhos vermelhos, marejados. O dragão chorava. Chorava lágrimas de dor, de sangue... Tão vermelhas, como os olhos de ambos.

Hiei arregalou os olhos e, mais ainda, quando entendeu a palavra muda que o simples olhar do dragão transmitia...

Kakashi estava tentando acordar Naruto quando ouviu alguém se aproximar...

- Olha, quem diria!! Vocês realmente conseguiram vencer o dragão! – Disse alguém em tom jocoso.

Todos viraram-se e encararam o novo indivíduo que aparecera. Todos, menos Hiei... que ainda refletia sobre o que o dragão, praticamente, lhe dissera...

''_Obrigado''_

-- xxxx --

Eeee...

6° cap... prooontoo!!

Nossa, terminei antes do que eu previ! xDD

Bem, essa última frase do cap. é em homenagem à todos que mandaram reviews chegaram até aqui sem cair no sono ou xingar minha mãe!

OBRIGADAA!

xDD

Então.. Reviews, plix!

Se não... huhuhuhu!!

xD

Kisu!

By: Luma-nee & Tia Clê


	7. A guerra

Ichi Yume

Ichi Yume

**Capitulo 7** – **Parte 1**: O segundo sonho.

Abriu os olhos. Onde estava ou o que estava acontecendo eram as perguntas que ecoavam em sua mente.

Direcionou seu olhar para seu corpo. Cinza. Era essa sua cor naquele lugar. Nada de olhos azuis ou cabelos loiros. Apenas essa cor tão morta.

Olhou em volta. Estava na divisão perfeita de luz e trevas. Sentiu-se confuso, como se estivesse sendo obrigado à escolher seu caminho naquele momento.

Virou-se para à direita, onde as trevas reinavam. Um forte chakra manifestou-se de lá, em direção à ele, confundindo-o.

Sentiu seu corpo inundado por aquela nova sensação: A fome de poder. Aquilo era o que desejava naquele momento. Só assim, conseguiria concluir seu sonho, conseguiria também, salvar a Sakura. E, com esse pensamento em mente, o poder foi consumindo-o.

Nem ao menos olhou para o outro lado, dirigiu-se às trevas sem pensar duas vezes. Escutando uma risada maléfica ao adentrar mais à fundo.

- Naruto!

Arregalou os olhos, virando-se no mesmo momento. Aquela voz...

- Sa... Sasuke...

Lá estava ele, parado ao outro lado, ao vivo e a cores. Nada de cinza. Apenas ele., cercado por toda aquela luz, com seu sorriso resplandecente. Desde quando Sasuke sabia sorrir?

A pergunta não durou dois segundo na cabeça do loiro. Esqueceu-se por completo de tudo de seu sonho, de sua amiga, daquele poder...

- Sasuke! – Gritou, correndo em direção ao outro lado.

O moreno aumentou o sorriso.

- Eu... Vou conseguir, Sasuke. – Esticou a mão em direção ao outro, mas antes de tocar seu rosto, a voz da mesma risada maléfica se fez presente:

- _Hum... Interessante, Naruto. Esqueceu-se por completo do poder que tanto queria, para ficar com alguém que você também quer..._

O loiro estacou no mesmo momento, parando à centímetros do rosto do moreno.

Kyuubi.

_- Então, Naruto. Qual você quer mais? O poder ou o Sasuke?_ – Perguntou o demônio.

Olhou bem fundo nos olhos do moreno. Tão próximos. Ele o queria, mas só agora havia se dado conta disso.

Sorriu e virou-se. – Se está tentando me confundir, pode desistir! Eu não sou bobo para deixar de lado um amigo. – E voltou-se para Sasuke, tocando, finalmente, seu rosto.

_- Amigo?_ – Foi a última coisa que escutou antes de cair, ainda tocando o rosto do moreno.

...

_- Naruto, acorde... Não é hora._

- Oe! Naruto!

_- Você precisa... Não podemos mais esperar._

- Naruto-san, por favor...

_- Eu lhes enviei uma mensageiro. Ele lhes dirá o que fazer com a chave._

- Naruto!

_- A chave está em suas mãos._

- Acorda, dobe!

O loiro abriu os olhos rapidamente, ofegante e um pouco tonto. Olhou em volta e reconheceu: Kakashi, Yukina, Aang e Sasuke.

- Sasuke... – Sorriu ao ver o moreno, que corou um pouco.

- Levanta logo, dobe. Ah! Você só faz nos deixar preocupados! – Reclamou o moreno, como sempre, mas Naruto apenas riu, como se tivesse sntido falta disso.

- Consegue se levantar, Naruto-san? – Perguntou Yukina.

O loiro assentiu, levantando-se lentamente, se apoiando no ombro de Sasuke. Quando sentiu algo escapar de sua mão e cair no chão.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

Era uma chave. _A__ chave branca._

- Naruto, como você...? – Começou Sasuke, mas foi interrompido por alguém.

- Ora, ora, ora... Então o loirinho finalmente acordou!

**Parte 2**: O mensageiro.

Naruto o encarou a figura à sua frente, confuso. Tinha cabelos loiros e usava um sobretudo verde com um kimono por dentro e um chapéu listrado, verde e branco. Se abanava com um leque. Rukia estava em pé ao lado dele, como se o conhecesse faz tempo.

- Quem...? – Começou Naruto.

- Ele apareceu logo depois que derrotamos o dragão...

- Ahn!? Então vocês conseguiram? – Perguntou o loiro, interrompendo Aang.

- Graças à você. – Respondeu seu sensei. – A idéia foi sua, afinal.

O loiro sorriu de orelha à orelha, coçando os cabelos atrás, meio sem graça.

- A-Ham... Posso continuar? – Perguntou Aang. – Bem, O nome dele é Kisuke Urahara e... Acho que é a única coisa que sabemos até agora. – Virou-se para Urahara, pedindo que contasse mais sobre si mesmo.

- Ah! Então você é o mensageiro? – Perguntou Naruto, de súbito, enquanto se abaixava para pegar a chave.

- Certamente. – Respondeu, calmo. – E se você sabe disso, é porque _ela_ provavelmente conseguiu falar com você, certo?

O loiro refletiu por um tempo... ''_Ela''..._

Era a voz de seu sonho. E a mesma voz que o disse que o Ura-não-sei-quê-lá era o mensageiro.

Mas, não era a mesma voz que a da Kyuubi. Não... Era muito mais.. Suave.

- _Ela_... _Ela_ me disse... Que você nos ensinaria a usar essa chave. – Segurou a chave com força em sua mão.

- Certo, de novo. – Urahara sorriu.

Todos os outros olhavam de Naruto para Urahara, como se eles falassem outra língua.

- Quem? – Perguntou Sasuke – Quem é ela?

- A mesma que nos enviou o sonho, Aang. – Respondeu Naruto, olhando para o menino, vendo seu rosto se iluminar de entendimento.

Sasuke fechou a cara. – De novo esse sonho maluco, dobe?

- É, Sasuke... De novo esse sonho maluco – Caçoou, fazendo o moreno fechar a cara mais ainda.

- Uma pergunta. – Começou Kakashi. – O sonho, o dragão e a chave estão relacionados, é isso?

- Hai! - Respondeu sorridente o tal mensageiro.

Sasuke bufou. – Até você, Kakashi-sensei? Até você passou a acreditar nesses doidos.?

- No começo eu não acreditava. Mas visto que tanto o dragão quanto a chave são reais, suponho que não tenhamos escolha a não ser acreditar.

Sasuke torceu o nariz, mas sentou-se ao lado de Naruto para escutar a ''história de Urahara''

**Parte 3**: Fatos.

Começou com a guerra dos mundos, há mais de mil anos atrás. Essa guerra era controlada pelo que chamamos de ''Deus dos mundos''. Ele era o único que tinha o poder de tanto parar como começar a guerra.

O Deus não é trevas. O Deus não é luz. Ele é apenas cinza e é por ser assim que ele tem duas faces.

O cinza é a mistura de branco com preto, luz e trevas. Esse Deus é o intermédio entre ambos. Ele tem muito poder.

Tanto, que é como se não pudesse ser uma pessoa só a aguentá-lo.

Deus foi dividido entre duas parte em uma pessoa só. Afinal, luz não existe sem trevas e vice-versa. O poder das trevas que iniciou a guerra, e o poder da luz que a fez terminar.

O poder das trevas se mantém adormecido, fazendo reinar assim, a paz. Mas de mil em mil anos ele acorda.

Para ajudar o poder da luz a se manifestar durante essa terrível época, foram criados quatro poderes, enviados para quatro pessoas, as chamadas anjos.

Cada um tem seu poder: Ar, fogo, água e terra.

Além deles, existem bravos guerreiros capazes de combater as trevas. Esses guerreiros são mortais, por isso, quando morrem, a tarefa é passada para outros, escolhidos à dedo pelo próprio Deus.

São sete guerreiros provindos de sete mundos. Isso para manter o equilíbrio entre os mesmos.

Os guerreiros devem encontrar as quatro chaves para abrir o portal para o mundo de Deus. Além de que devem estar todos juntos.

Nessa geração, as trevas já acordou. Alguns já devem ter notado como o poder de seus inimigos se fortaleceu, tornando mais difícil derrotá-los. Muitos amigos de vocês devem ter sumido misteriosamente. Isso se dá ao poder das trevas, o poder de saber que pessoas são importantes para os guerreiros e sumir com elas do mapa. Além dos portais que se abriram, mandando alguns para lugares onde não pertencem.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu comig—

- Shh!! Aang, não interrompe! – Naruto ralhou com o amigo.

Urahara suspirou. – Em sumo, vocês devem se preparar para a guerra. De todos os presentes aqui, três são os guerreiros.

- E como saberemos que são? – Sasuke já começara a se levantar.

- São apenas os que conseguem ter uma ligação com Deus. Apenas os que tiveram o sonho.

**Parte 4**: Os 3 guerreiros.

Todos se entreolharam, descrentes.

- Então... Naruto e Aang... E o terceiro é...? – Kakashi já voltara a raciocinar.

- O terceiro é Ichigo Kurosaki. O famoso "Amigo de infância imaginário" da Rukia, ou, o "nada". – Urahara sorriu de canto para a menina.

Rukia corou de leve, ao ver todos a encarando. Mas Sasuke nem ligou, estava mais preocupado com outra coisa...

- Naruto, você está bem...?

O loiro estava estático. Parecia ainda não acreditar em toda aquela história, ou pelo menos, não queria acreditar.

- Então, eu, Naruto e esse tal de Ichigo vamos ter que ir sozinhos para outro mundo? – Urahara assentiu ante a pergunta de Aang.

O coração do loiro falhou uma batida. - Sozinhos? Outro mundo!? Enlouqueceu!? Vamos morrer!

- Naruto... – Começou Sasuke, em um sussuro.

- Nós... Não... Não vamos conseguir! Você só pode estar brincando!!

- Naruto! – Dessa vez, o moreno gritou. – Não se preocupe, vai—

- Como você pode dizer para eu não me preocupar!? É porque não é com você!! Somos nós que vamos arriscar nossas vidas. Não tem como—

- Você não vão sozinhos. Não necessariamente.

Todos se viraram para Urahara. Naruto ainda querendo argumentar, tamanho pânico.

- O portal se abrirá daqui à pouco. Alguns ficam, outro vão, e outros vem comigo. – Urahara se virou para o loiro – Naruto, você poderá ir com mais alguém de sua escolha, se isso te deixa mais calmo. Aang, tenho certeza que ficará bem. Yukina e Rukia vem comigo.

Todos assentiram. Naruto se virou para Kakashi e Sasuke, tentando escolher entre um dos dois. Aang parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Rukia discutia com Ichigo e Yukina apenas assistia.

Enquanto Urahara...

- Você poderá ir, mesmo não tendo sonhado.

Hiei se virou lentamente para encarar Urahara. Estivera encostado em uma árvore perto de onde o dragão suira. Escutara sim, tudo o que o loiro dissera, mas sempre fora um tanto excluído, prefirira ficar sozinho.

- Não quero. – Respondeu simplesmente, voltando seu olhar para onde o dragão sumira.

Urahara sorriu. – Sua irmã ficará bem, não se preocupe. Entregarei-a de volta à Makai sã e salva. - Hiei finalmente teve alguma expressão.

- Como sabe que ela é—

- Sei de bastante coisas, não se preocupe. Inclusive sei que a pessoa que foi sequestrada te espera.Vá salvá-la.

Hiei ficou confuso, mas não demonstrou. Apenas assentiu, sustentando o olhar do loiro.

Urahara se virou para voltar ao 'grupo' – Alías, ele te agradeceu porque foi libertado do poder das tevas. – E foi-se, sorrindo ao ter conseguido arrancar uma segunda vez alguma expressão do moreno.

...

- _Rukiaaa! E meu corpo!?_

- Urahara disse que você não irá precisar dele. – A garota respondeu ao 'nada', ou, à Ichigo.

- _Não vou precisar? Enlouqueceu? Eu atravesso paredes, àrvores e mil e uma coisas! Nem consegui lutar com o dragão lá. Como eu não vou precisar?_

- Você é um dos guerreiros. Você e os outros vão para um outro mundo. Lá, todos serão feitos da mesma matéria, ou algo assim. Então, todos serão sólidos. Não precisará de seu corpo.

_- Quem te disse isso?_

- O Urahara

_- Eu devo confiar nele?_

- Óbvio! – Rukia bufou – Quantas vezes ele já te ajudou? Ele sabe o que faz!

_- Okay, okay, eu vou..._ – Disse, simplesmente.

Rukia sorriu. – Ora, ora... Corajoso, hein? Nem entrou em pânico ao saber que é um dos guerreiros. - _ "Não que nem aquele maluco de cabelo loiro... Cara irritado!"_

_- Já estou acostumados com essas coisas. Só quero acabar com isso logo e voltar para casa._ – Finalizou, vendo o sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Rukia.

...

- Hum...

- Então, Naruto?

- Eu não sei. Não sei qual dos dois levar! Quero levar o Sasuke – O moreno corou – Mas também quero que o Kakashi-sensei vá comigo!

Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, antes de Sasuke se manifestar:

- Naruto, se vai fazer você se sentir mais seguro, vá com o Kakashi – Havia um pouco de tristeza em sua voz.

Naruto e Kakashi se espantaram.

- Yare yare... Sasuke se preocupando desse jeito com o Naruto?

- Cala a boca. – Corou de leve _"Jounin de merda!"_ pensou.

- Certo, então eu já sei qual escolher! – O loiro virou-se – Ura-não-sei-quê-lá-san! – Acenou.

**Parte 5**: Despedidas.

Todos agora estavam reunidos novamente.

- Então... Prontos? – Urahara perguntou, se levantando.

Todos assentiram.

Urahara foi para à direita. Fez um sinal com a mão e abriu um portal no ar. Deixando o local distorcido. Rukia e Yukina ficaram ao lado de Urahara. Voltariam aos seus respectivos mundos.

- Naruto, já decidiu com quem vai? – Perguntou bondoso Urahara.

- Hai! – O loiro se virou para Sasuke. – Muito obrigado, por tudo.

O moreno corou. – Não tem do que agradecer, dobe.

- É sério. Obrigado por ter se preocupado e por ter me ajudado. Sei que ainda posso contar com você, bastante. Por isso você vem comigo. - O queixo do moreno caiu. – Desculpe, Kakashi-sensei, mas levarei o Sasuke. Aliás, issso poderá ser um grande treinamento para eu me tornar um hokage! – Fez a pose 'nice guy'.

Kakashi sorriu – Boa sorte. E salve logo a Sakura.

- Hai! – Virou-se e abraçou Sasuke. – Vamos lá'tebayou!

Sasuke ficou estático, mas abraçou-o de volta, enlaçando seus braços na cintura do loiro e afundando seu rosto nos cabelos macios e cheirosos de Naruto.

Mas, do mesmo jeito que veio, se foi.

O loiro logo largou Sasuke e se dirigiu á direita, puxando o pulso do outro. Desse lado, já se encontravam Hiei, Aang e o 'nada'.

Naruto estranhou – Você também vai, Hioi?

- É Hiei. – Respondeu friamente.

Naruto congelou. – Ce-Certo. – _"Cara estressado"_

Estando todos já devidamente prontos, Urahara começou:

- Naruto segure firme a chave junto com os outros.

O loiro o fez e logo apareceu um portal similar ao de Urahara.

Então essa era a hora.

- Boa sorte, guerreiros. – Urahara despediu-se, entrando no portal, fazendo sinal de adeus e outro para que as meninas o seguissem.

– Boa sorte! - Rukia entrou primeiro, acenando para todos e mostrando a língua para Sasuke.

O moreno fez o mesmo, enquanto os outros acenavam.

- Tomara que consigam. Boa sorte e até mais. – Acenou Yukina docemente, todos acenrama também e Hiei olhou-a nos olhos, mas não fez sinal algum. Adentrou ao portal, que se fechou logo em seguida.

Os outros ficaram quietos por um tempo.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Aang.

- Vamos. – Assentiu Naruto. – Adeus, Kakashi-sensei!!

O sensei lhe sorriu, acenando de leve. Escondia bem a tristeza.

Hiei entrou primeiro. Viram algo que como uma sombra entrar no portal e confirmaram: Ichigo fora o segundo.

- Até, foi muito bom conhecê-lo! – Aang sorriu para Kakashi e entrou em seguida.

Sasuke e Naruto demoraram um pouco.

- Adeus, Kakashi-sensei. – Sasuke se foi sem olhar nos olhos de sue sensei.

- Obrigado, sensei. Me deseje boa sorte! Cuide de todos por mim. – E se foi, sorrindo. Era seu jeito de esconder a tristeza.

Por fim, apenas Kakashi ficou. Naquela densa floresta.

- Boa sorte, guerreiros. Você vão precisar. – E partiu de volta à Konoha.

-- X x X --

Depois de anos e anos, Ichi Yume está de volta! o/

Agradecimentos especias à Tsunade Uzumaki, que deu a idéia da Kyuubi aparecer n.n

**Chûi:** Ela não deu a idéia. Ela só perguntou se a Kyuubi ia aparecer. O.o'

**TiaClê:** Deixa quieto :P

**Luh:** Tanto faz... u.ú

Obrigada! \o/

Eu disse que o 7° capítulo ia demorar u.ú

Não reclamem!

O capítulo 8 também não tem data prevista xP

**Tia Clê:** Mas a gente faz o que pode! n.n

E finalmente irá rolar um beijo SasuNaru!

(Se não no 8, no 9 xD)

Kisu!

**Luh: **Beijão e até a próxima pessoal! o/


End file.
